The Daughter of The Wind
by TheVictorian95
Summary: When a new demigod girl comes to Camp Half Blood, what will she think of it? More importantly what will she think of the son of the God of thieves who's suddenly taken a interest in her? Will she let him steal her heart? ConnorxOC. After TLO. No TLH.R&R.
1. Aiden Lawrence

**Claimer: I DO own Percy Jackson….. Just kidding, if I owned it I would have an indoor pool! Lol**

**Anyway, this story is set about a year after the Titan War. The events in "The Heroes of Olympus" series are nonexistent so Percy's still at Camp Half Blood. Also, the Cabins for the Minor Gods and Goddesses, including Hades, are finished.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Daughter of The Wind<p>

Chapter 1- Aiden Lawrence

"You know where to go, right? You still have the address I gave you?" She questioned as we walked into the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport.

"Yes, Mom, I still have it in my pocket," I chuckled as I smiled up at her.

"Okay, good. Now, Aiden, are sure you have everything?" She stammered.

"It's all in here," I replied, gesturing to my silver backpack.

"Okay, great, just… just please be careful," Mom pleaded.

I sighed at her worry. I guess she had reason to though, I mean, she was sending her only daughter off to Manhattan alone. Of course, that's only because the ticket cost so much. In all honesty, I knew that if could she afford it she would have come with me.

"I'll be fine," I reassured.

I actually didn't know if I would be though. See, just three months ago, my mother told me that I was a demigod and that I had to go to some summer camp in New York. Thankfully, I'd remembered some of my history class to remember that Demigods were kids who have one mortal parent and one God or Goddess parent. Personally, I thought my mom had lost her mind when she told me this, but then she explained to me that that was reason I'd never met my father. What did she say his name was again?

Suddenly, my plane was announced on the loud speaker through out the airport.

"Well that's the plane," I commented before looking back at my mother. "I've gotta go, Mom."

"Alright," she stated before pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back just as tightly.

"Bye, Mom, I'll be back after summer," I assured as I let go of her. She nodded, tears beginning to prick the corners of her eyes.

I gave her one last confident smile before running to the boarding area for my plane.

* * *

><p>By the time I got to my window seat, the plane was only fifteen minute from taking off. I quickly buckled myself into the plane seat.<p>

Soon, we were up in the air and wave of relief washed over me. If anything could make me more carefree it would be opening the plane window, feeling the air rush by like when I'm in the car. I mean, am I the only who's ever stuck her head outside of an open window like a dog because it's so refreshing?

I smiled at the thought, but just settled for staring out of my window for the next 2 hours. Soon, the flight attendant came down the isle and came to ask me if I wanted something to drink or eat.

"Just a coke, please" I requested before watching her leave on her merry way.

After she left, I put down the tray connected to the back of the seat in front of me. Then I suddenly remembered that I didn't have to sit on this plane and be bored. I reached into my backpack and took out a huge book. The title read _The Big Book of Greek Mythology _given to me by my mother. Gotta love the straight forward title.

"Um… Miss?" I heard a voice call. I assumed it was speaking to me, so I looked up to see the perky flight attendant. She handed me the beverage I asked for.

"Oh, right, thank you," I thanked before setting the cup down on the tray and going back to the book my mom had told me to at least attempt to read.

The flight attendant walked away and left me alone to it. The moment I opened the book to its first page, I groaned. Stupid dyslexia. It always made words look so jumbled. I couldn't even get through the first sentence so I closed the book and instead of thinking about Greek mythology, I thought about my mom.

Where was she sending me anyway? Was she trying to get rid of me? I knew that I was a troubled kid and all but it wasn't my fault my ADHD caused me to do stupid things, right?

_Oh, what am I thinking? Mom's not trying to get rid of me, _I mentally reasoned. _If she had been, she wouldn't have cried when she said goodbye. But then, where is she sending me? She said it was a summer camp for demigods, but what does a being a demigod have to do with summer camp?_

Truthfully, I still didn't believe I even was a demigod. I mean, I'm pretty sure the Greek Gods aren't real. _They were just stories from ancient times… right? _I was beginning to get even more uncertain.

One thing's for sure though, if Greek gods were real, I can see why one of them would want to meet my mom. My mother had long chestnuts brown locks of hair and welcoming hazel eyes that I'm glad to say I inherited. That along with her warm smile made my mother nearly angelic.

I remembered my mother telling me that she even used to be a weather anchorwoman when she was younger, and that that was how she met my father.

Unfortunately, my mother didn't become a renowned model or actress like she looks like she should be. Instead, she grew old raising me, and could only manage to get a job at the Publix down the street from our small apartment in Seattle. But even if we weren't the richest family around, we still had each other. That was good enough.

That returns me back to this "Father" business. Why should some guy, who left my mom when she was pregnant, suddenly come up during dinner one night? Plus, I still couldn't even remember the guy's name!

* * *

><p>I was one of the last to get off the plane, but with only a duffel bag and backpack to carry, I was one of the first outside the JFK airport.<p>

I looked up at the sky; it was only noon or so.

I looked back to the streets and used my loudest Taxi whistle. A second later, a yellow car pulled up in front of me. He rolled down his window.

"That's one heck of a whistle you got there, kid," he complimented.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile as I threw my duffel bag and backpack in the car, along with myself.

"Where to?" he questioned from the front seat.

"Here," I said giving him the address my mom had given me. He took it, but then looked at it confusedly.

"Kid, there's nothing at this address," He stated. Now, I looked at him confusedly.

How could nothing be at the address? Mom told me specifically to go there.

_Well, no use in not going at all, _I thought to myself.

"Can you still take me there?" I asked.

"Uh… yeah, sure, but it's still a long drive, you sure you got the money to pay for it?" He asked.

I winced slightly, remembering how hard my mother had worked to get me the money for this little trip.

"Yeah, I got the money" I said with slight guilt.

"Alright, then here we go" he replied as the car pulled away from the airport.

As soon as he did, I put my window down and let the wind hit my face. It felt amazing.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours, the guy stopped at the address I gave him.<p>

I was shocked to see two huge white columns holding a white column sign with words etched into it saying "CAMP HALF BLOOD" and what was probably the camp behind the sign. It looked to be filled with kids all wearing orange T-shirts.

I looked to the cab driver to ask him why he said that there was nothing at this address, but he beat me to the punch.

"See? Told you nothing was here," he responded. I stared at the back of his head wide-eyed.

_How can he still be able to say that? Doesn't he see it? _I wondered.

"Uh…" was my reply.

"Look, do you still want me to leave you here?" he asked curiously. "Because it feel wrong to leave a 15 year-"

"16," I corrected involuntarily.

"Whatever. I still don't feel comfortable leavin' you out here especially when the sun sets in a couple of hours," he notified. I still couldn't believe he couldn't see the camp when it was like 15 feet away from him.

"Um… don't worry, I can walk from here," I muttered as I opened my door.

"You sure?" he responded. I nodded. He shrugged and took off as soon as got my stuff out of his car.

As he drove away, I walked through the white columns and into the camp, curiously, wondering why I was there in the first place.

Unfortunately, I was wondering too long as suddenly a beast pounced on me!

"AH!" I shouted as it forced me to the ground. Whatever it was, it whipped out its slimy tongue and licked me with it. _What is this? A giant bear with a tongue probably longer than my arm!_

"Mrs. O'Leary! Heel, girl!" a boy's voice ordered.

The beast seemed to respond as it began to back away from me. When I was free, I looked up from the ground to see a black-haired, green-eyed boy with one hand on the beast's head, petting it, and the other reached out for me to take.

I grabbed it and he pulled my up effortlessly to my feet.

"Sorry about Mrs. O'Leary here," he apologized, flashing a goofy smile. "She's just a dog who loves to meet new people."

"Dog? That?" I muttered as I looked up at it. It- She barked happily.

"Yep." he replied before walking back towards the camp. Then he stopped walking and looked back towards me "You coming'?"

"Oh! Right!" I murmured as I hastily followed him and his _dog _that nearly gave me a heart attack.

"My name's Percy Jackson, by the way," He introduced.

"Aiden Lawrence," I responded.

"So I take it you're a new demigod?" Percy questioned.

"Yeah, at least that's what my Mom says," I answered as I walked beside him.

"So it's your Dad that's the Godly parent then. Do you know who he is?"

"Uh, I can't remember… his name started with an A, I think," I grumbled.

"Apollo?" The green-eyed boy guessed.

"No, no, it was… um…" I stuttered, trying to rack my brain for a name.

"Ares?" he asked again.

"No, that's not it. It was… um…" Then realization dawned on me.

"Aeolus!" I shouted in remembrance. "My mother said I was a daughter of Aeolus!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first chapter of The Daughter of The Wind! I hope you all loved it. I know I did! Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up in 3 days.<strong>

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	2. Stay or Leave

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Percy Jackson series. If I did, I'd have waiters waiting on me hand and foot!**

**This is the second chapter of my first PJaTO story, The Daughter of the Wind. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 2- Stay or Leave

"So you're a daughter of Aeolus? Well you'd be the first," Percy proclaimed. Mrs. O'Leary had left to go to into the woods for whatever reason. When Percy saw her leave, he asked a younger camper to go with her. The camper seemed almost overjoyed to do so.

I didn't know what to think about Percy's comment though. I mean, I didn't know if should've been glad that my 'father' didn't have any other kids with some other woman or angry because whether he cheated on my mom or not, he still wasn't there for her when she needed him. Plus, what if I did have half-siblings and they just hadn't gotten to camp? What would they even be like?

"I know that look," Percy replied as he looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Huh?" I grunted as he brought me out of my thoughts.

"That look. I remember when I had it," Percy reminisced. "Like you're just now letting it sink in that maybe, just maybe, your father really is a Greek God controlling the things you believed were natural. Things you believed were science until today."

"You sound like you know a whole lot about this stuff," I responded looking at him expectantly.

"I've been here for… what? 5 years," He boasted. "I've met a lot of new demigods who've looked just like you do right now."

"Including yourself, speaking of which, you never did tell me who your 'parent' was," I reminded him feeling silly for asking him about his supposed 'Godly' parent.

"Oh, right! I'm a son of Poseidon." he stated proudly. I gawked at him.

"Poseidon?" I questioned. "Like the God of the Seas, wields a trident, mythical creator of horses Poseidon?"

"Yes, yes, and not the _mythical _creator, the real creator," Percy answered, though I could hear the slight irritability in his voice, especially when he said _mythical_.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Still trying to get used to this whole "mythology is now real" deal."

Percy nodded, though I could still see the _mythical _comment upset him.

"Anyway, I guess I'll be the one showing you around since I can't show you the orientation video due to the Hephaestus cabin accidentally blowing up the VCR," he informed with a light chuckle like blowing stuff up was normal.

"Uh… Okay, but only as long as you don't use the words 'accidentally' and 'blowing up' in the same sentence," I bargained warily.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>We stopped at what Percy called "The big house". We'd already finished seeing the Pegasus stables, the strawberry fields and the Arts and craft center (which actually looked more like a factory than a center) and to tell you the truth, my mind was blown.<p>

"So you guys sell strawberries to sponsor a Demigod camp?" I asked.

"Yep," Percy replied as he leaned on the railing of the big house's porch.

I couldn't hide the fact that it all sounded ridiculous to me. What's worse was even though it sounded ridiculous, I was actually starting to believe it.

_But this stuff can't be real. My dad can't be a Greek God and I can't be a demigod. It's not real! _I wanted to believe it, but there was something about this place…

I sighed into my hands.

"Are you alright, child?" asked a voice. It wasn't Percy's though.

I looked up from my palms and my jaw dropped. Right in front of me was a… a…

"Aiden, this is Chiron, our trainer. Chiron, this is Aiden, child of Aeolus," Percy introduced.

"A child of Aeolus? Interesting," The horse creature commented.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," I muttered in astonishment.

I stared at him. I didn't know what was more shocking, the headless white stallion bottom half or the only human top half. What next?

"I take it she's a new camper?" The creature, Chiron, guessed, with an amused glint in his brown eyes.

"And what gave you that assumption, Chiron: the gasping or the shocked expression?" a voice from behind me asked sarcastically.

I jumped, twisted, and fell on my butt all in the same action. Now, in front of me, was an odd looking drunken guy with leopard skin clothing.

"Uh…" I squeaked as I got up from the ground.

"Aiden, this is our camp director, Dionysus, God of Wine. Everyone here calls him Mr. D." Percy said monotonously.

"God of wine?" I whispered, but then I just shook my head and turned my back on them. "I'm leaving."

And I did just that. This action caused Percy to run after me and that caused me to break into a jog for the entrance.

"Aiden!" he yelled, but I refused to listen.

I was done with this craziness! They were all insane! Greek Gods aren't real! They can't be real!

Unfortunately, looking back to make sure I was outrunning Percy, I managed to bump into someone and knock us both to the ground.

"Ow…" the person groaned as he got up. I looked up from the ground to see a boy with brown curly hair and kind of pretty blue eyes. He reached his hand out for me to take.

Suddenly, I remembered what I was doing before I crashed into him. I was running to the entrance to get the heck out of here.

"Aiden! Wait!" I could hear Percy yell. I grabbed the boy's hand and hopped back on my feet. I let go as soon as I was up though.

"Sorry, that I ran into you, but I gotta go," I replied hurriedly. The boy caught my wrist.

"Wait," he stated. "I think Percy's calling you,"

I rolled my eyes. "I know! I'm trying to get away from him."

"Why?" he asked curiously and then he smiled, "Perce is a cool guy,"

The said boy was now only a few feet away. "Aiden! Why'd you run away like that! Look, I'm sorry about Mr. D but you can't just leave-"

"I don't care!" I shouted, ripping my wrist from the curly-haired teen. I had reached my boiling point. "I just want you to leave me ALONE!"

Suddenly, a huge wall of wind pushed Percy and the blue-eyed boy back at least ten feet, along with some other innocent bystanders. They all tumbled to the ground making a perfect half circle around me.

I looked down at myself like I'd just grown a tail. _Did I really just do that?_ I thought in completely shock as I gripped the backpack and duffel bag that I was still carrying.

"You really are a child of Aeolus…" Percy breathed.

The other campers looked at me in shock and surprise before whispering to one another. They'd heard Percy too.

"Child of Aeolus?"

"I didn't think Aeolus had demigod kids!"

"She's the first daughter of the wind god then,"

They all looked at me like… like I wasn't normal… or rather like I wasn't human.

Percy gathered himself and got back up to his feet before walking over to me.

"Don't worry, they may look at you like you're a freak, but inside, we all are," he joked comfortingly. I could only nod once in response.

"Percy!" a girl suddenly yelled as she ran over.

She looked like a blond-haired California girl from head to toe… except for those gray eyes of hers. They looked rather intimidating too, like if she were to glare at you those stormy gray eyes would actually cause lightning strikes. Thankfully, I didn't have to be wary of those eyes for too long because as soon as she came near us she smiled brightly. And I could definitely see Percy brighten at the sight of her, like a puppy glad its master had come home.

"Hey," he greeted before kissing her lightly on her lips.

Ever get that awkward feeling like you're the third-wheel? Well, that's kind of the feeling I got when I watched them kiss right in front of me. Especially when they started looking into each other's eyes right after they kissed.

"Ahem!" I coughed. The two hastily broke out of their trance, slightly blushing.

"R-right, sorry," Percy stammered as his face reddened. "Aiden, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth, child of Athena. Annabeth, this is Aiden, child of Aeolus. She's a new demigod here,"

Annabeth smiled at me. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," I replied with a small smile of my own.

Annabeth then looked back to Percy and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Seaweed brain, you've got a sword training class to teach," She reminded him as she dragged him away by his hand.

"Oh that's right!" He realized. Then he looked back at me with an apologetic face as he was dragged away. Suddenly, he shouted. "Hey, Connor, would you mind showing her to her cabin for me?"

"Sure thing, Percy!" the curly-haired boy from earlier shouted back. Percy flashed him a thumbs-up then continued to left himself be dragged away by his girlfriend.

The other campers were already on their feet and beginning to leave, going back to their business. Some I could still hear whispering and gossiping about me, but I guess the whole camp was gonna find out about me eventually anyway. Meanwhile, the boy with the pretty blue eyes and brown hair walked up to me.

"Hey, name's Connor Stoll, son of Hermes," He greeted as he held out a hand.

"Uh… Aiden Lawrence, daughter of Aeolus,"

"Yeah, I got that," Connor joked. "Come on."

* * *

><p>And we walked off to an area full of what I guessed they called cabins around here. There was one with grass on its roof, one made out of rainbows, one with a boar's head above its door (which I found very disturbing). Heck, there was even one that looked like it was made from solid gold!<p>

"You guys sure like to get creative when it come to cabins," I commented as I looked at them all.

"Well, throw in a plan from the Athena Cabin, some worker from the Hephaestus Cabin, a few hardworking Cyclopses and voila," The Son of Hermes replied.

Hermes… Hermes… What was he known for again?

I looked over at Connor. Besides his curly brown hair, he had upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and mischievous gleam in his blue eyes.

Oh, yeah that's right. Hermes, the god of thievery. The god of Messengers too, I think. Regardless, I was now wary of this son of Hermes, Connor Stoll.

Wait… Stoll… God of thievery…

I let out a light chuckle at that thought.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Just thinking about your name. 'Stoll', 'God of thieves', but I'm sure you get that a lot," I joked slyly.

"More than you know," he shot back with a laugh.

We walked past another odd looking cabin in an odd but short silence.

"So are you planning on staying?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it's just… you seemed like you were ready to leave camp half-blood before you ran into me," he explained. "And I just had to ask if you plan on staying because with power like yours…"

He trailed off, but I knew what he was saying. 'With power like yours why not stay and hone your skills?' And, in truth I was asking myself that same question.

"I don't know… I mean, I guess I just didn't want my dad to be a Greek God… it just doesn't seem fair that he is and still me and my mom lived from paycheck to paycheck," I stated my voice getting angrier the more I went on.

"I know what you mean," Connor replied, his tone of voice slightly sorrowful, but then it suddenly perked up. "But that was only because Zeus wouldn't let the gods see their kids before. Only recently has he allowed it and now the gods visit us from time to time. It's nice."

And with that one comment, something formed in me… hope. It was small, but it was there. Then a thought occurred.

"Recently? How recent?"

"Uh… not that long… a year at the most," Connor estimated as he held a thoughtful expression.

And I could feel a look of understanding cross my face. That's why mom had just told me about my dad about the blue!

"I see," I replied contently.

Connor gave me a quizzical but mischievous look along with a crooked smile before making himself ignore his own curiosity.

"Well, here we are," he announced.

I looked at what would now be my new home. The walls and roof of the building had a blue camouflage design with the colors: white, blue, light/dark blue, and silver. The colors of the sky. The front door was covered in shiny silver paint. The best touch however had to be the miniature wind turbines surrounding the cabin like a fence. The closer to it I stepped the stronger the wind became, blowing through my chestnut brown hair. It was wonderful! I bet this was what it felt like in Chicago.

"I love it," I proclaimed happily.

"I can see that," Connor remarked sarcastically. "You know you still never answered my question. Are you staying?"

I walked up to the cabin and opened the silver front door before looking back at him with a bright smile.

"I think I'll stay."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the 2nd chapter of <span>The Daughter of the Wind<span>! I hope you all adored it! The next chapter will be up in 3 days (3's totally my lucky number XD). Please review!**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	3. Getting My Bearings

**This is the third chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO series. If I did I would have my own flat screen TV.**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 3- Getting My Bearings

I looked around at my new home. It smelled and felt like a summer breeze the moment I walked in, but that was probably due to the many air conditioners that made up the ceiling of the cabin (powered by the wind turbines outside no doubt). Sun light shined through the windows that were framed by dark blue curtains and the walls were painted platinum, the color of storm clouds when the sun was just beneath their fluffy surface.

Several bunks lined the walls, which made the room seem even bigger, and me seem even smaller. How many demigods did they expect to live in here?

I chose the bed farthest from the door and placed my silver pack on the sheets. After making sure my duffel bag was secure underneath the bed, I unzipped my backpack and took out a bottle of sun block and a bathing suit, which I put in the wooden dresser next to the bunk.

Lastly, I took out _The Big Book of Greek Mythology_,along with a framed picture of my mom and I, and placed them both on top of the dresser before slipping my empty backpack next to the duffel bag under the bed.

"Now that I've added my own personal touches, I think I deserve a nap," I claimed as I laid back of the soft pillow. It was short lived.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I sighed deeply. "Come in!"

The door creaked open, to reveal the blond haired girl from before. I sat up and smiled at the familiar face.

"Hey, Annabeth, right?" I greeted. "What's brings you to the Aeolus Cabin?"

"Percy asked me to take you to the armory to pick out what weapon and armor size is best for you," She explained.

"What? Is he my new babysitter?" I replied jokingly. Annabeth chuckled lightly at the comment.

"Yeah, he's here to make sure you get in to bed on time every night, young lady," Annabeth informed in a sarcastically fake stern voice.

I started cracking up, which induced Annabeth to go into a fit of chuckles as well.

"Come on," Annabeth instructed playfully.

I followed her out the door, making sure to close it on my way out.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going again?" I questioned as we walked past the giant arena.<p>

"The armory," The blonde answered. "You won't survive long without armor and a weapon."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, trying not to let my nerves get the best of me. "'Armor and a weapon'?"

"Yeah, what'd you think? That this was a regular summer camp?" Annabeth responded with an amused smile.

"Well, I knew you guys would be doing different things from a regular summer camp because of your powers and everything, but I didn't think it would be life-threatening different," I answered, starting to panic.

"Then what did you think the arena was for, if not life or death situations?" she inquired, giving me a disbelieving look.

"I don't know! I mean, ancient stories, ancient architecture," I commented. Then my mind registered what she said. "Life or death?"

Annabeth sighed at my panicked face.

"Okay, don't freak out, Aiden," She ordered. I tried to calm my nerves. "The purpose of Camp Half-Blood is to _train _demigods like you. Believe it or not, some demigods don't make it to adulthood, especially powerful ones like Percy."

Annabeth paused. I could tell that fact bothered her greatly. _She must really love him, _I thought to myself. After a moment, she continued.

"The camp is here to make sure that demigods _do _make it to adulthood. This place teaches us to both identify and kill monsters efficiently. Plus, its monster proof." Annabeth informed. "You'll be training with fellow campers, siblings, and by yourself. And I promise you, by the end of this summer, you'll know how to at least kill a giant in 3 minutes flat."

"But… wait! If no monster can get in-"

"That's not exactly true. Monsters can't get in unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside." The child of Athena notified.

"Why would someone try to summon a monster?" I calmly requested, trying to stop myself from freaking out.

"Practice fights, pranks,"

"Pranks?" I stuttered. This so-called demigod camp was starting to feel more and more like army training.

"Don't worry," Annabeth comforted. "The only people you have to worry about on your first day are the children of Ares, god of war. They can be pretty competitive, especially at the beginning of the summer."

"Why at the beginning?"

"Because some were at school, fidgeting in their seats, holding back the desire for battle. They get real… anxious when they can't fight." She stated. "Then again, I guess we all do. I mean, with the dyslexia and ADHD-"

"You have dyslexia and ADHD too?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, we all do, they're the signs of a demigod. ADHD is our natural fighter's instinct. We must fight to survive."

"And the dyslexia?"

"The dyslexia happens because our minds are 'hotwired' to read ancient Greek, not English. Even if were born speaking English, ancient Greek is in our blood,"

"Literally," I muttered as we neared the armory.

When we walked in, I could hear myself gasp. I had never seen so many sharp, pointy, and _lethal _things in one place. There were axes, swords, daggers, knives, spears, bows and arrows. I was suddenly aware of how easily I could be killed.

"Wow…" I breathed.

"Most of this stuff was made by kids of Hephaestus who see the weapons as being obsolete," Annabeth noted while pulling a sword off the wall. She sliced through the air with it. "I'd say they're still pretty useful,"

"I'll say…" I agreed as I stared at the blade's reflective surface.

"So…" Annabeth began as she looked at me expectantly. "Take your pick,"

"Right," I whispered as I began walking around looking from weapon to weapon.

_Arrows… nah, I wouldn't be able to hit the broad side of a barn. Dagger… I little too close range for me, I'd probably end up dropping the thing. _I thought as I looked around.

"I guess a sword would be good, right?" I said aloud.

"Sure, it's what people usually get anyway," Annabeth replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

I picked a bronze blade off the wall. It was pretty light in my arms, well, pretty light for something that was able to kill in half a second.

"Just remember, it can't harm mortals," Annabeth notified.

"Do the mortals know that?" It still felt odd to say 'mortal' as if I wasn't one. "Because when they see this-"

"They won't." Annabeth interrupted.

I looked at her oddly for a moment then I remembered something said to me earlier that day.

"Right, the mist. Percy, told me about that. Said it made sure that humans didn't see this Greek stuff, but he said they would still see something." I recalled.

"Yeah, humans tend to make up their own stories to explain the stuff we already see. That's where science came from. Just people seeing the mist." Annabeth sighed.

I looked at her quizzically for her sigh. She just shook her head.

"Come on. Time to get your very first set of armor."

* * *

><p>Annabeth helped me lug my armor and sword back to my cabin.<p>

"So when will I need this stuff?" I asked as I opened the Aeolus cabin door.

"I don't know. Whenever you have a practice fight. In capture the flag too." Annabeth answered as she dropped my breast plate on the floor of my cabin. She then proceeded to get lost in the architecture of my cabin muttering to herself about improvements she could make while I left my sword and all my armor on the ground at the foot of my bed.

"Capture the flag?" I asked once I was done.

"In the woods. Same basic rule 'Get other team's flag. Run with it across team line. Win game'. The only different thing is the biggest rule 'No maiming' and the fact that some kids don't follow that rule," Annabeth stated simply as she continued to looked over my cabin.

"You get maimed in a game." I said incredulously.

"Well, the winning team doesn't have to do chores for a week. Plus, they get full bragging rights." Annabeth added absentmindedly. "The Ares cabin was the only one cruel enough to maim campers in cold blood and even that's lessened since…"

"Since…?" I urged.

Annabeth stopped looking at the walls and looked back at me. I stared back at her expectantly. She opened her mouth to continue, but before she could a loud horn was blown. And I'm not talking about your regular car horn, I mean, an actual battle horn.

"What is _that_?"

"Dinner. Let's go," Annabeth answered and I could hear relief in her voice. Whatever she had been about to say, she must have not wanted to say it at all.

I followed her out of the door, closing it behind me once again.

* * *

><p>As we walked, Annabeth looked at me oddly and slowed down her stride.<p>

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, it's just… it's just your hair," she replied as she stopped altogether.

I noticed we were about the same height as she raised her hand up to my forehead. When her hand retracted a bit, I groaned. There, in between her finger tips, was a gray hair.

"Not another one," I grumbled. I was about to take it out of Annabeth's hands and rip it off, but Annabeth stopped me.

"Wait!" she protested.

Then she found another hair, and another. 3 hairs.

"Great, their multiplying," I growled.

"Do you know what these are?" Annabeth asked. I looked at her questionably. Wasn't she supposed to be the smart one?

"They're gray hairs, I always get them. Even when I was a baby. Used to find one every month and take it out, now it's every week. I think I might be getting too old, too quick," I joked. Annabeth face held complete seriousness.

"I don't think these are gray hairs," she muttered.

"Then what else would they be?" I questioned sardonically.

"I think they're white hairs," Annabeth claimed. I rolled my eyes.

"White hairs, gray hairs, what's the difference?" I replied.

"The difference is that gray hairs come from age, but these white hairs," Annabeth stated as she let the hairs fall into my face, like she was trying to make me get a better look at them. "Those are from your father."

My eyes widened. "My father?"

"Yeah, Aeolus has white hair, so genetics will say that you have white hair too," The Athena child spoke matter-of-factly as she began to walk to the mess hall again.

I followed hastily, staring at the three white hairs all the while. When we both got the mess hall, whispers broke out. It wasn't as if I wanted to hear them. It's like the wind just brought their voices to my ears.

"Is that really the Daughter of Aeolus?"

"Look at her. Did you hear what she did earlier today?"

"Yeah, didn't she blast like 30 kids with her wind powers?"

"That's what I heard."

"I don't know. I mean, it could be any wind god, right? There are like five."

I frowned deeply and I could feel Annabeth's sympathetic gaze on me.

"Aiden-"

"No, it's fine," I cut her off, putting on a brave face. "Let's just find a place to sit."

"Um… I can't sit with you, Aiden. I have to sit with my half siblings at the Athena table." She replied guiltily. Then she pointed to an empty table. "That's the Aeolus cabin's table. You're… you're gonna have to sit without me."

"Alrighty, then," I sighed apathetically as I walk to the lone table and sat down.

I looked out at all the other tables. Kids having fun with their brothers and sisters while I was stuck here, by myself. I'd always been an only child. Guess I shouldn't have been expecting anything different just because I found out who my dad was.

I looked out at Annabeth's table, filled with kids, both girls and boys, all with blonde hair and grey intimidating eyes. Then I looked at the table I presumed to be Ares', all of them with cruel eyes and angry scowls. In fact, the more I looked at all the tables, the more I could see that all the kids at each table shared at least one similarity with each other. Then I saw Percy's table. He was alone like me, but he didn't seem to mind.

_I guess he's an only child too_, I thought with a small smile. _At least, I'm not the only one._

Then my eyes turned to the Hermes table, looking for a certain curly-haired, blue eyed boy. You can only imagine my shock to find TWO curly-haired, blue-eyed boys that looked exactly identical.

_No, not identical. One of them looks a little taller_, I thought after looking squinting my eyes a bit. _Unless Connor suddenly grew an inch since the last I saw him, that's gotta be a brother of his._

Connor seemed to feelmy gaze on him because he stopped talking to his brother, looked at me for a moment and flashed a smile, but he looked away before I could return it.

Suddenly, everyone gasped and stared at me. Well, it actually only started with one camper, but soon everyone followed like dominos.

Wait, they weren't staring at me like Annabeth had, they were staring _above _me.

I looked up, following their gaze, to see a glowing gray tornado above my head.

"It has been decided. All hail Aiden Lawrence, daughter of Aeolus," Chiron announced gesturing to me as if I was some kind of great heroine.

_And here come the whispers again_, I thought glumly.

"See? Told you she was a daughter of Aeolus," said a guy from Ares table.

"She's the first wind demigod here," replied a girl from the Athena table.

"Great timing, Dad," I mumbled to myself as the whispers seemed to consume the mess hall.

Then a voice broke through the whispers.

"Hey! What's the big deal! She's just any regular demigod… well as regular as we can be." Connor shouted as he stood up. The whisperers stopped and stared as he continued. "Come on, I came here for food, not gossip!"

"Just sit down, Conroy Stein," The god of Wine, Dionysus, replied as the kids in the mess hall giggled. Connor sat down regardless, not a hint of shame or embarrassment in his face, only a goofily proud expression.

Not long after his comment, the girls that turned into trees, wood nymphs, came out with platters of food. My stomach growled. Come to think of it, the last thing I ate today was breakfast. After loading up my plate, I noticed everyone heading to one of the Greek fire braziers. So naturally, I got up and followed.

I stood in line, not even knowing what I was standing in line for until I heard the whisper from a grey-eyed girl four feet in front of me as she through the grapes from her plate into the fire.

"For Athena."

A wave of realization washed over me. Prayers and offerings. Well, I guess that makes sense when your parents are gods and goddesses.

After a minute, I was in front of the fire.

"For Aeolus." I stated with nothing else to say as I scraped the meat off my plate and into the fire. I didn't really like steak anyway.

I then headed back to my seat and ate my food in silence, staring at the three long white hairs on my head.

* * *

><p>After dinner, all the campers began flooded out of the mess hall. Some were headed to the arena and Pegasus stables, I just head towards my cabin.<p>

As I walked towards the Aeolus cabin, two mops of curly brown hair caught my eye.

"Connor!" I called as I ran over to him and his brother. He stopped and turned around at the call of him name, as did the boy with him. When he saw it was me, he gave me a curious look.

"Aiden?" he responded.

"Hey," I greeted.

"You know her?" asked the boy who looked like Connor, only a little taller.

"Yeah, we met earlier today," Connor answered to him before looking back at me with a smirk. "Aiden, this is Travis, my twin brother."

"Really? You're twins? I didn't notice." I replied sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm," Connor argued playfully.

"Though you will need to keep that sense of humor in the future," Travis added as he and his brother shared a mischievous smirk. It reminded me that they were still sons of Hermes.

"Right, well, I just came over to say thanks for what you did in the mess hall," I responded gratefully. "It was pretty nice for a boy who claims to be a child of Hermes."

"Just because we're thieves doesn't mean we can't be nice," Connor gasped, faking a hurt expression as he turned to his brother. "You see how bad of a rep we get?"

Travis nodded, also faking a wounded face. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said before turning around to the direction of my cabin.

"Hey, Aiden!" Connor shouted.

I looked back at him from over my shoulder.

"You're welcome!" he yelled, a bright smile on his face.

I just rolled my eyes again and walked to Aeolus cabin. Once, I got inside however, I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my lips as I slipped on a pair of short, turned out the lights, and crawled under the covers.

_Well, I flew on a plane for the first time, was nearly drowned by a hellhound, found out my father is the wind god and I gained some of his powers through genetics, got my first sword, and met some new, but strange people (some of which not even being human) all in one day. So… what to do tomorrow? _I pondered as slumber over took me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the 3rd chapter of <span>The Daughter of the Wind<span>. I hope you guys are liking the story so far and I hoped you loved this chapter. Review! Review! Review!**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	4. Assumptions

**This is the fourth chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, I would have my own Computer room filled with high-tech laptops.**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 4- Assumptions

Okay, let me start this off by saying I am _not _a morning person. So imagine my surprise when the battle horn from yesterday suddenly blows, sounding like every horn in a high school band all at once. I nearly fell out of my bed in shock.

_That's gonna take some getting used to._ I mentally groaned as I grudgingly rolled out of bed. Then, I noticed something on the bunk next to mine.

It was an orange T-shirt with the words Camp Half Blood on it. I was pretty sure Annabeth had left it there when we were dropping off the armor. I couldn't help but smile as the memories of yesterday.

After maybe half an hour, I was dressed in jean capris, light blue converse, and my bright orange camp shirt. I was brushing my brown hair (which also held the thinnest streaks of white since I decided to stop pulling them out) when I heard…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"It's not locked," I shouted.

I heard the door open as I left the cabin's bathroom and I smiled at who was in the doorway.

"Morning!" Percy greeted, one hand waving at me, the other intertwined with Annabeth's. With them was… a guy with… with a goat bottom half. It wasn't as shocking as meeting Chiron, but it was still a bit unnerving.

_You see something new everyday, _I thought as I looked back towards Annabeth and Percy.

"If it isn't my favorite demigod couple," I greeted back.

"Careful, you're starting to sound like Aphrodite," Annabeth commented jokingly.

"And that would be a tragedy," I joked back.

"I wouldn't go saying that if I were you," The goat boy muttered nervously as he looked up at the suddenly thundering sky.

I looked at him oddly. _Why is he looking at the sky like that? _I wondered. I mean, I looked at the sky all the time, but not with fear like him. _Plus, where did that thunder come from?_

"Aiden, this is Grover Underwood the satyr, one of my best friends," Percy introduced as Grover looked down from the sky and back to me. He smiled welcomingly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. _So this is what a satyr looks like. I hope I don't get him and Chiron confused._

"We're gonna be late for breakfast if don't leave now," Annabeth reminded before looking over at me. "You coming?"

"Oh! Yeah! Let's go," I exclaimed as I walked out, closing the door of the Aeolus cabin behind me.

"By the way, nice shirt," She commented. I smiled at the compliment.

"Yeah, makes you look like an official camper," Percy stated.

"Unfortunately, you've still got a long way to go before you become a hero. A good one, anyway." Annabeth informed before quickly adding "No offense."

"None taken, I'm still really new to this," I concurred.

"Well, sense you've already gotten the tour, I guess after breakfast, we'll start with the basics." Percy mentioned.

"The basics?"

"You know, sword lessons, Pegasus riding, rock climbing wall," The child of Athena listed off.

"Yeah, the rock climbing wall that shoots lava," Grover muttered under his breath, but I heard.

"Lava?" I questioned frantically.

Annabeth hit the back of the satyr's head. "Nice, Grover. Now, she's freaked out again."

"Sorry…"

* * *

><p>When we made it to the mess hall, a lot of other demigods were already there, yawning, waiting to be served. Before having someone tell me to, I bade my demigod (and satyr) friends a short goodbye and headed to my lonely table by myself.<p>

There were a lot less gossipy whispers than before. I guess I sort of had Connor Stoll to thank for that.

I glanced over at the Hermes table, looking for him. Oddly enough, he wasn't there. And neither was his brother. I could feel my womanly intuition, or maybe it was my new found demigod instincts, well whichever one it was, it was telling me that those two weren't here for a reason.

I shook away the thought. _It's none of my concern._

Still, I couldn't help but be curious.

* * *

><p>"Okay, first, I think we should start with the Pegasus stables," Percy replied after we'd finished eating our breakfast. Annabeth was walking with us.<p>

"Strategically, that's a pretty good place to start considering you're a daughter of Aeolus. Being in the air, Pegasus or otherwise, should come naturally," Annabeth concurred. Percy smirked at her comment.

"It doesn't for Thalia," he joked.

"Thalia's a special case, and you know it," Annabeth protested playfully as she shoved away her boyfriend.

"Who's Thalia?" I asked.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis," Percy announced as if the girl was making an entrance.

"She sounds pretty important," I commented.

"No, not really," This earned another shove from Annabeth.

"Joking. Joking," Percy chuckled.

"Seaweed Brain," She muttered under her breath.

I watched the two with an amused smile as we walked past the cabins, not knowing what was about to happen next.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Percy and Annabeth went from joking and laughing to being completely alert, pulling swords and daggers out of nowhere!

"Wow!" I shouted, looking at the two.

Honestly, I was more afraid of two demigods next to me with weapons than the scream that had occurred earlier.

Suddenly, Travis and Connor Stoll came running towards us, laughing their heads off.

I noticed Annabeth and Percy visibly relax at the sight of the twins as they put their weapons down from an attacking position.

"Don't tell me that you guys did this," Annabeth sighed.

"Oh, but we did!" Travis boasted.

"What did you guys do this time?" asked Percy as he changed his sword into a pen which he slipped back into his pocket.

"Did you just turn your sword into a pen?" I questioned, shocked. My question was ignored.

"Well, let's just say I hope no one in the Demeter cabin has a snake phobia," Connor answered mischievously.

"You put snakes in their cabin!" scolded Annabeth incredulously.

"Yep," They answered in unison.

"Oh, that is hilarious!" I cracked up.

"See? Aiden thinks it's funny," Conner informed as he smiled brightly at me. I returned to smile.

"That's because she hasn't been one of your prank victims yet!" Annabeth exclaimed heatedly.

"Annabeth, chill. They're the ones that say they like to garden so much, so we just gave them _garden_ snakes. Perfectly harmless," Travis explained jocosely.

"You've been pranking the Demeter cabin a lot lately," Percy noticed.

"Yeah, because lover boy here adores getting attention from the wonderful not-so-secret crush, Katie-"

"Connor, shut up!" Travis yelled at his brother, his cheeks turning redder than tomatoes.

"It really isn't that big of a secret," Percy notified matter-of-factly. "We've known for like a year,"

"Yeah, the whole camp already knows," Annabeth informed with a sympathetic smile.

This only induced Travis to blush harder, which he failed to hide.

"TRAVIS STOLL!" a very angry girl yelled as she walked towards us.

"Don't look now Romeo, but here comes your Juliet," Annabeth replied with a smirk.

Travis turned around instantly to see Katie; his blush still hadn't gone down.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone," Connor whispered suggestively before leaving, pushing Annabeth, Percy, and I with him as the angry Demeter girl started to rant.

"Garden snakes, Travis? Do you have any idea…" We got out of there fast.

Now, we were just chuckling to ourselves at a distance.

"That was hysterical. Mean, but hysterical," I laughed.

"True on both points," Connor agreed. "I should probably go. I already know Chiron's looking for Travis and me."

Connor turned and gave me a big smile that even reached those stunning blue eyes of his.

"Later, Aiden," He stated.

"Bye,"

And with that, he turned and began to jog off in the opposite direction. I watched his back grow smaller and smaller for a few seconds before turning back to Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth was smirking, like she'd just figured something out, while Percy wore a slightly surprised expression.

"What?" I asked.

"We may not be children of Aphrodite, but we're not blind," Annabeth responded as she smirked.

"What're you talking about?" I questioned once again, confused.

Annabeth's intimidating gray eyes flickered from me to the direction Connor had run in and then back to me. My eyes widened and a blush unconsciously rose into my cheeks. _No way! She- she couldn't think that-!_

"What? Me and Connor?" I asked, my cheeks burning.

"Duh," Annabeth responded, her smirk turning into a smile.

"No way! I don't even know him, let alone like him!" I protested.

"But he seems to like you," Percy noted. "And believe me, I'm a guy. I can tell,"

"Well… it's not- we're not-"

"Whatever you say, Aiden," Percy shrugged.

"Yeah, we're not gonna bug you about it like Aphrodite kids," Annabeth reassured as she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"But we're not-!"

"That reminds me, I've got go talk to Aphrodite. She's got a problem with her statue in the temple that I designed." Annabeth interrupted.

"Of course, she does," Percy commented as he rolled his eyes. "Tell her majesty I said 'Hey!',"

"Sure," Annabeth obliged before pecking his lips.

"Later, Wise girl," Percy stated before pulling her back, kissing her lips again.

Remember that awkward third wheel feeling from yesterday? Yeah, it's back.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain," She replied lovingly as their lips parted.

After watching Annabeth jog away, I looked at Percy to see him staring at her retreating back as well.

"Uh, Percy," I said, calling him back into reality.

He was immediately alert again and then looked at me. "What?"

"Pegasus stables." I reminded.

"Right, almost forgot." Percy chuckled sheepishly. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the 4th chapter of <span>The Daughter of the Wind<span>. Now, I know that this chapter was short compared to the last one, but I've had a long and hard weekend so you're just gonna have to bear with me. I'll get the next chapter up in 3 days. Later, Readers!**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	5. Allies and Enemies

**This is the 5th chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. I hope you all love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJaTO. If I did, I would own tutors so I wouldn't have to go to high school.**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 5- Allies and Enemies

Percy and I walked up to the Pegasus stables. I gasped at their beauty even though this was my second time seeing them. Something about white stallion horses with wings like an eagle's was just enchanting to see, and now I was seeing them up close unlike before when we just walked by them during the tour.

"Wow…" I breathed as I walked up to the wooden stable.

"Yeah, their amazing, aren't they?" Percy agreed as he walked up beside me.

Most of the Pegasi trotted over to Percy, neighing in excitement. There was even a black Pegasus among the group.

"Morning, guys," Percy greeted as he petted them.

"How come they like you so much?" I questioned curiously.

"It's because my dad, Poseidon, created them. Fish do the same thing. I can even hear them speak," Percy answered as he petted the black one. "Even Pegasi who talk too much, like Blackjack here,"

The horse neighed in protest.

"I'm just saying," Percy replied to the horse as he took out a sugar cube and fed the one he called Blackjack. Then he looked over at with an amused smirk on his face.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who has fans," he proclaimed.

I followed his gaze to see brown and white Pegasi in front of me, waiting to be petted. I reached out my hand and stroked the long sides of their faces gently. The horses huffed softly at my touch.

"Probably because I'm the daughter of the wind god."

"Yeah, that's gotta be it," Percy responded sarcastically. "Just pick one so we can start your first Pegasus flying lesson."

"Right," I complied as I looked over all the horses. They were all so stunning. It was hard to pick just one.

"Why don't you take Violet?" Percy suggested as he noticed the indecision on my face. He hopped the wooden stable fence and got on Blackjack, ready to take flight before commenting: "She's a new flier."

Violet seemed to respond to the call and trotted up to me, neighing excitedly. I smiled and petted her softly. I could see why they called her Violet, she was such a sweetheart and her white fur smelled of flowers. I removed my hand from petting her as I jumped the stable fence.

"Now, have you ever rode a-?"

I hopped on Violet's back with out any trouble at all before flashing an arrogant smirk in Percy's direction.

"Yes, I've rode a horse bareback." I stated proudly. Percy was unfazed by my overconfidence.

"Good. Then this will be easy," Percy commented.

He demonstrated how to make a Pegasus take flight before shooting up into the sky. I did the same. When Violet took off into the sky, I couldn't believe how exhilarating it was. My heart was pounding in my chest with elation and my long hair whipped and whirled around me.

"This is awesome!" I yelled.

"That's not usually the first reaction," Percy notified.

"Why not?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, just look down." Percy instructed. I did as he said.

The ground had to be at least 100 feet below me. The campers looked like little fleas.

"Doesn't it scare you?" Percy asked.

I thought about that for a moment. Shouldn't I be afraid of falling to my death? Shouldn't I be afraid of taking a 100 foot long fall on to the hard grounds of Camp Half-Blood, breaking into a million pieces?

"Not really," I answered truthfully as I looked back at him. He chuckled and shook his head in defeat.

"I knew you'd be a weird camper," Percy joked.

"Aren't we all?" I shot back with a smirk.

"Touché," Percy finally commented. "Come on, I still have to teach you how to do turns and landings."

* * *

><p>I was slightly disappointed when we got back on solid ground. I would've stayed on Violet, flying through the skies forever if I could. In fact, Percy had to practically pull me out of the air.<p>

"So what's next?" I requested.

"The climbing wall." Percy informed.

"The one that shoots lava?" I asked warily.

"It won't shoot lava…" Percy argued. I was about to let out a sigh of relief until he added: "…If you're fast enough."

"Great," I murmured.

"Don't worry, you're fast, right?"

"Yeah, but climbing isn't about being speedy; it's about upper body strength which I have next to none of,"

"Your ADHD will help with that," Percy assured.

"Hope so," I muttered as we began passing cabins.

A lot of the cabins looked new like mine. There weren't even crack in the walls, windows, or doors yet. Not even chipped paint. Then I remembered Connor's comment from yesterday. He said things changed recently with the gods.

"_Uh… not that long… a year at the most," Connor estimated._

Then, I also remembered Annabeth and the thing she didn't want to tell me yesterday,

_"The Ares cabin was the only one cruel enough to maim campers in cold blood and even that's lessened since…"_

"Hey, Percy, can I ask you something?" Percy noticed my change of tone and looked over at me with concerned green eyes.

"What's up?" he urged.

"Before I ask, do you swear to answer my question?" I didn't want to repeat what had happened with Annabeth.

"I swear on the River Styx to answer your question if I can," Percy announced.

The sky thundered. I looked up at it oddly. "What was that?"

"Oh, that's just what happens when you swear on River Styx. It's the most serious promise you can make. If you don't keep it… well you definitely better keep it," Percy warned.

"Got it,"

"Now, what was your question?" Oh right, I nearly forgot.

I looked over at Percy sternly as we walked. "What happened a year ago?"

"What do you mean?" Percy emitted, honestly confused.

"Yesterday, Connor said that the gods have changed from the way they were a year ago and Annabeth said that the Ares cabin hasn't been the same since something happened, but she wouldn't tell me what it was," I explained. "So what happened?"

Percy sighed gloomily and I began to get the feeling that he regretted promising on the River Styx.

"There was a war," he began.

"A war?" I whispered in shock. "When?"

"Summer, last year," Percy answered.

"A war between demigods, you'd think I would have noticed that," I grumbled more to myself than to Percy.

"The mist can be a powerful thing, plus the war was only in Manhattan. Also, it wasn't just demigods. It was the entire Greek world. I'm talkin' Olympian gods, demigods and monsters on the good side and Titans, minor gods, bad monsters, and even a few corrupt demigods on the bad side," Percy elaborated.

"W-when you say minor gods on the bad side…" I trailed off. I was scared even to ask for the truth.

"Don't worry," Percy assured with a sympathetic smile. "Your father was loyal to the Olympians,"

I sighed with relief. It would've been awkward if my Dad had been on the bad side. Then a thought occurred. Why would the gods change after a war?

I was about to ask Percy when I noticed his morbid frown and saw his green eyes fill up with sadness and it may have been my imagination but I think there might have been tears rimming their edges.

_Guess he must have lost quite a few friends in that war, _I thought guiltily. Maybe this wasn't the best subject to bring up.

"Come on," I energetically proclaimed as Percy looked up at me curiously.

"Race you to the lava-shooting rock-climbing wall," I shouted and the last thing I saw was Percy's smile.

And with that, I sprinted off, Percy hot of my heels.

* * *

><p>After being fast enough not to get myself too burned on the rock climbing wall, we got lunch. After which, Percy notified me that he had a sword fighting class and I should come if I wanted.<p>

"Sure, I'll get my armor and sword and meet you in the Arena," I shouted before I ran off to my cabin.

While running, I made sure not to bump into anyone like yesterday. Of course, I didn't do well in remembering to watch out for people smashing into me. This was exactly the case as I fell on the ground on the way to the Aeolus cabin.

"Watch where you're going!" Some girl yelled at me.

"Um… maybe you didn't notice, but you're the one that ran into me," I mentioned as I got up from the ground.

I looked up to see a girl about my age, maybe a year younger. She had raven hair, cut off just above her shoulders and harsh green eyes but, unlike Annabeth's also frightening gray eyes, I wasn't intimidated.

"Excuse me?" She threatened. Again, I wasn't scared.

"I said, you ran into me, so you should be the one apologizing," I repeated heatedly.

"Me? Apologize? I think you have it backwards,"

Then a look of realization crossed over her eyes. "You're the daughter of Aeolus, aren't you?"

I smiled proudly. "Surprised?"

"Not really," She replied with a smirk. "I always knew the daughter of Aeolus would be an airhead."

"Airhead?" I growled between gritted teeth.

Before I could attack however, Connor came running in our direction.

"Hey, Natalie-" The Connor seem to notice me. "Oh, hey, Aiden."

For some reason, his greeting didn't seem to satisfy me. The girl, Natalie, just smirked at my angry expression, which made me even more ticked off.

"Connor," I strained, "Do you know this bitch?"

Her smirk dropped. "What did you just call me?"

"Did I stutter?" I questioned.

"Uh… Natalie, this is Aiden, daughter of Aeolus. Aiden, this is Natalie, daughter of Hecate," Connor introduced awkwardly as we glared at each other.

"Oh, so not only are you a bitch, but you're a witch too," I stated.

"Alright, before a fight breaks out, Natalie, I'm thinking about a prank on the Ares cabin and I need your help. You interested?" Connor asked as he turned to _her_.

Natalie looked from Connor to me and back to Connor, a crooked smirk plastered to her face.

"Of course, I'll help. Let's go over here to talk about it. Wouldn't want any snitches over hearing us," She encouraged, glancing slyly at me when she said snitches.

"Okay…" Connor replied in an uncertain tone as Natalie pulled him away much to my dismay. I tried to shake away that thought, reminding myself that I had to go back to my cabin to get my armor and sword.

But as I glanced back at them walking away, arm in arm, I felt the smallest and oddest sense of betrayal wash over me.

* * *

><p>I went to sword practice still fuming about the daughter of Hecate. I mean, the nerve of that girl!<p>

By the time the conch horn was sounded to signal dinner, I just decided to forget about _her_ and have a decent meal. Of course, that doesn't stop me from getting into glaring contests with her.

As I got up from my seat, I walked over to give thanks to my father. This time, when my turn came around, I threw all of my apples into the fire.

_My father, Aeolus. And thanks for staying loyal to the Olympians. _I thought as I also threw in my grapes. I could feel a wind circling around me as I did so. My father's force, no doubt. _At least now I know he's listening._

As I walked back to my table, I felt one of my feet hitch on a crack in the floor that wasn't there when I first went to make a sacrifice. Thankfully, I caught myself before I could hit the ground face-first, but I could've sworn I heard giggling from the Hecate table.

_Father, _I thought as I looked up at the cloudless sky above, _It's going to be a long summer._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the 5th chapter of <span>The Daughter of the Wind<span>. I loved writing it and I hope you liked reading it! Please review.**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	6. The Daughter of her Mother

**This is the 6th chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. Read it, love it, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, I would be taking a first class plane ride to Athens, Greece. *-* I get starry-eyed just thinking about it.**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 6- The Daughter of her Mother

I hadn't had a dream in a little while. I don't know, maybe because all the current stress from being a demigod or maybe my subconscious no longer had an imagination, but whatever the reason, I had one tonight.

_I walked on the beach and was shocked at what I saw. It was my mom and me. Well, me when I was younger._

"_Mama!" a six year old yelled as she ran out onto Alki beach. _

_I smile softly at the younger me. My mom and I used to come here all the time on summer days like these._

"_Careful Aiden," Mom warned nervously as she walked behind the younger me. _

"_I am being careful," the mini-me assured as she ran excitedly._

"_Then come over and sit next to me, Whirlwind," my mom ordered endearingly._

_I flinched at the name. Whirlwind. My mom called me that a lot when I was a kid on a count that I was practically untamable. The name made more sense now that I knew who my father was thought._

_I looked at my mom who was ten years younger. She didn't have the wrinkles of age or any weariness in her eyes yet. She was still young, untouched by the harshness of the world. _

"_Mom…" I muttered, but I knew she couldn't hear me. This was all just a memory. None of it was real._

_I stood right in front of my younger mom as the younger me came to sit beside her. My mom glanced up as if she were looking right at me, but I knew her gaze was really going right through me._

"_Mom." I stated again. "Why?"_

_She of course didn't answer. I looked to the six-year-old, so blissfully unaware of who she really was. Then I looked back to my mother. She could've told me before I was sixteen. If she could've then she would've. So why didn't she?_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I asked desperately. _

_And then my mom and little me blew away. I mean, they literally blew away, like sand in the breeze. _

"_She couldn't." A voice said from behind me. _

_I immediately turned around to the person who possessed it. I recognized him instantly, though I'd never seen his picture._

"_She couldn't tell you, Aiden," He repeated, his white hair blowing in the summer breeze. Hearing his voice say my name sent chills up my spine._

"_Why?" I asked anxiously._

"_Ask her." And then the man began to fade away as well. _

"_Wait! Don't leave!" I called out. Still, he faded._

"Father!" I shouted as I awoke in my bed panting, my chest rising and falling like it had 5 pound weights connected to it.

I looked around, pathetically hoping he would still be here. Of course, he wasn't. I sighed and looked at a nearby alarm clock. 4:45 am.

I knew there was no way I was going to be able to sleep again after that, so, grudgingly, I decided just to get up early.

* * *

><p>I sat on the beach of Camp Half-Blood already dressed in jeans and my Camp half-blood T-shirt. I looked over the ocean as I ran my hand through the loose sand. It wasn't Alki beach, but it was close enough.<p>

"_Ask her…"_

His voice was still echoing in my mind. How was I supposed to ask her? It wasn't like I could just leave Camp Half-Blood and I didn't exactly have a cell phone since my Son of Poseidon ally confiscated it, saying it was dangerous for a demigod to use.

_Father… _I thought as I looked up at the sky. It really had been odd seeing him in person. Well, sort of in person.

"Aiden?"

I looked back to see Percy looking at me oddly.

"Oh, hey Percy," I greeted unenthusiastically.

"What're doing up this early?" he asked as he walked over and sat in the sand next to me.

"Not much… just thinking about my Mom," I admitted before adding: "And my dad."

"Why? I thought you got over the whole 'my dad's a Greek god' phase," Percy recalled.

"I did," I replied. "I just had a dream last night-"

"Oh no…" Percy interrupted.

I gave him a frustrated and quizzical look. "I haven't even told you what it was about yet!"

"Don't have to," Percy answered. "Demigods are known to have bad dreams. Believe me; I've had enough of them."

"My dream wasn't bad, it was just confusing. At first, I was reliving a memory, but instead of being in it, I was watching it. Then my Dad appears and says-"

"Aeolus was in your dream?" Percy questioned curiously.

I glared at him. That was the second time he had interrupted me.

"Oh, sorry," he quickly apologized when he saw my glare.

"Anyway, yes, he was in my dream. I asked him why my mother didn't tell me about him, but all he said was that she couldn't. When I asked him why, he told me to ask her," I finished. "How am I supposed to ask her if I can't use a cell phone and if I can't leave camp?"

"IM," Percy answered easily.

"Weren't you the one who said I couldn't use technology?" I asked.

"Not instant messaging, Iris messaging," He corrected.

"What's Iris messaging?"

"It's… well, it's sort of…" Percy looked thoughtful for a moment before showing an expression that just screamed '_Eureka!_'_. _"It's like talking on a webcam except all you have to do is follow a few rules,"

"What kind of rules?" I wondered out loud.

"Come on, I'll show you,"

* * *

><p>We walked into the Poseidon cabin and I gotta admit, the interior was pretty impressive. The walls were made of abalone shells. Those were my favorite to find on the beach because they reminded me of rainbows. On the ceiling was a herd of miniature bronze seahorses hung on wires like they were swimming in the warm sea breeze that flowed through the cabin.<p>

"It's nice," I complimented.

"Thanks, but most of the artsy stuff was done by my Cyclops half-brother. He loves to build," Percy replied wistfully.

_So Percy does have siblings… _I felt jealous of that as we continued deeper into the cabin.

At the back of the cabin was a big basin of grey sea rocks with a fountain that was shaped like the head of a fish. Out of its mouth burst a stream of water into the pool it was resting in. There was steam blowing out of it as well.

"Wow, did your Cyclops brother make this too?" I asked.

"Nope, this was a gift from my dad." Percy answered as he placed a hand of the jagged gray rock. I looked at him in shock.

"Your dad? Really?" I looked back to the basin as if it were made out of gold.

"I wish Aeolus cared about me that much," I muttered under my breath so that Percy couldn't hear.

The Son of Poseidon then opened a nearby window and the tiniest ray of morning sunlight shown straight into the mist, creating a rainbow.

_I have to admit, that was pretty cool, _I thought to myself.

Percy dug into his pocket and fished out a gold coin.

"What's that?" I asked as I glanced at the trinket.

"It's called a drachma. It's the currency of the gods," He informed. I nodded like I would to a teacher giving me a math lesson.

"Iris, O Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," Percy said as he tossed the golden coin into the rainbow. Then he looked over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell the rainbow your mother's name and where she lives," He instructed.

At first, I thought he was just being silly, but then I noticed his expectant look. I faced the rainbow.

"Uh… Silvia Lawrence, Seattle, Washington," I replied.

The rainbow seemed to shimmer into an image. I held back a gasp. It was my mother standing in my bedroom door in our apartment. I felt like jumping through the image if only to touch her, but Percy stopped me.

"If you touch it the image will fade instantly," he notified before leaving to give me and my Mom some privacy.

"Mom?" I greeted, still not entirely sure.

My mother immediately stopped and turned around with a speed that might have given her whiplash. When she saw me, her hazel eyes widened.

"Aiden!" She exclaimed with such relief in her voice. "I'm so glad to see you got to camp safely. Is that your cabin?"

"Uh, no, this is the Poseidon cabin. One of my friends let me borrow it to talk to you." I explained. She smiled.

"You've made friends," she said, more to herself than me.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to when I have so much in common with them, being a part of Greek mythology and everything," I joked pathetically. "It's great to see you, Mom."

"I could say the same," She replied with that warm shine in her eyes that I missed so much.

"But mom… can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Dear," she answered.

"Why did you wait this long… to tell me I'm a demigod?" I asked looking down, not wanting to look in her eyes because I was scared of what I would see.

"I was afraid of how you'd take it," she answered after a short silence. I looked up, confused.

"Afraid? Why?"

"Your father had to leave when I was still pregnant with you. He said he wasn't allowed to be a part of the lives of his children," My mom explained.

"You could've still told me," I argued.

My mom tiredly leaned against the apartment wall.

"If I would've told you then you would've hated him," My mother stated matter-of-factly.

"She's got a point," I heard Percy say from the other room.

"Shut up, eavesdropper!" I yelled at him. My mom continued.

"I'm sorry, Aiden, but until Aeolus came to me about a year ago saying that he was now allowed to see you, I had no intention of telling you that you were a demigod," She went on to say. "I knew you would hate your father for still being alive and not being there for us. You wouldn't have understood."

"I would have understood!" I protested. My mother chuckled.

"No, you wouldn't have, Whirlwind. You're as stubborn as your father," She responded.

"Whirlwind?" Percy commented.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" I shouted at him.

Mom laughed wholeheartedly. It was nice to hear that sound again. I sighed in defeat between the two of them.

"If it's any consolation, I hated lying to you for 16 years," my Mom mentioned apologetically.

"It's okay, I guess," I replied. I'd felt a lot better now than I had when I woke up that morning.

Then I noticed the image begin to fade. _Guess there's a timer on these things. _

"Mom, I'll talk to you later, okay?" I suggested as the image faded.

"Of course, Dear. I love you." was the last thing she said before the image faded completely leaving only steamy water in its place. I took a deep breath before hearing the footsteps of Percy walking into the room.

"Well…?" Percy urged.

"Well, what? You heard the whole conversation," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I can't read your mind," he urged on.

"It's nice to know," was my only reply before the conch shell sounded throughout the camp.

"Breakfast?" I offered.

"Let's go," he obliged as we headed out of the cabin and to the mess hall.

"By the way, I better not catch you brooding on the beach again," he joked amiably.

"And why's that?"

"I'm son of the sea god. Brooding on the beach is my thing." He said as I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the 6th chapter of <span>The Daughter of the Wind<span>. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Now, the next chapter will be up in 4 days because I'm taking an extra day off to read the second book in The Kane Chronicles: The Throne of Fire! Yay! XD**

**Please review!**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	7. The Power of The Wind

**This is the 7th chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. Read it, Love it, Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, I would sail in my yacht everyday.**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 7- The Power of The Wind

The son of the sea god and I walked to the Pegasus stables after breakfast for my second lesson. I couldn't help but be giddy at the thought of going in the air again. I practically sprinted to the stables.

"Aiden, calm down, the Pegasi aren't going anywhere," Percy claimed as he ran after me.

By the time he stopped chasing me, we'd made it to the stable.

"Violet!" I called to the herd of winged horses.

A single horse neighed and trotted up to me. Violet. I smiled and gently smoothed the fur on her face. She nuzzled my hand in response.

"Hey, girl," I said softly as I pressed my forehead against hers.

"She really has taken a liking to you. In fact, I hear she's not letting anyone else ride her," Percy commented.

"Can't blame her taste in people," I replied as I glanced at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Just get on the horse," he ordered as he hopped the fence and got on Blackjack.

I did so and just like yesterday, we took to the skies. It was wonderful, until suddenly a green flame appeared in front of Violet's face. Now, I didn't see it as a threat, but she certainly did as she started flying out of control.

"Violet! Calm down! It's okay!" I tried to calm her as I kept my balance on her back.

The horse continued to thrash, so Percy finally decided to intervene.

"Violet!" Percy yelled, a certain power in his voice. It seemed to work as she began to settle.

"Gods, what was that?" I questioned under my breath as I looked down.

The Pegasus wasn't too high of the ground, so I could barely make out who was on the ground below. When I did, fury engulfed my entire being.

I instantly shot Violet back down into the stables.

"NATALIE!" I yelled as I hopped the fence to face the said girl.

"Yes, Ms. Summer Breeze," Natalie joked, her raven hair slightly blowing.

"You could've killed me with a prank like that!" I shouted in her face.

"Aw… are you mad?" She cooed innocently. "It was just a harmless prank, just one of the things Connor and I have in common,"

I hesitated at that, not knowing exactly how to make a reply, and the fact that she was right just seemed to make me angrier.

In my hesitation, Natalie decided to smugly stride away from me.

"Hey, don't walk away when you're the one who nearly killed me!" I yelled at her retreating back.

"Aiden!" I heard Percy yell.

"What?" I accidentally yelled as my anger turned towards him.

Percy was holding on to one of the wooden posts that made up the Pegasus stable. His black hair was blowing wildly in the wind and his eyes were half-lidded. Then, I realized the horses were also backing away from me.

"Calm down, Aiden, you're literally blowing me away!" he shouted over the winds I now noticed whipping against him.

At first, I was frantic at the wind and didn't know how to stop it, scared at how dangerous it was. However, after realizing just how dangerous it would be for others more than me, I anxiously took a deep breath and filled my head with non-angering thoughts.

_Think of home, think of Seattle. _I told myself as the winds calmed around me.

"Maybe you shouldn't be sword fighting if you can fight with winds like that," Percy stated as he released the wooden post which had been the only thing to keep him from blowing away.

I didn't answer him because I was too busy looking down at myself. That's the second time it's happened, and in both cases I really could've hurt someone. I balled my fists at the thought of accidentally injuring friends like Percy or Connor. I was starting to think that being Aeolus's daughter was more of a curse, than a gift.

"Aiden," I heard Percy call, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"What's up with you and Natalie?" he asked. "I mean, most Hecate girls are like… that, but I don't think they would harm a new demigod for no reason."

Before I could make a reply, I heard someone call in our direction. When I looked up to see who it was, I couldn't help but smile a bit. Connor. Well, at least I _was _smiling until I heard his next question.

"Hey guys, have you seen Natalie around her?" Connor asked. "I wanted to thank her for helping us prank the Ares kids."

"Oooh, now I get it," The Son of Poseidon replied with a smirk as he glanced at me.

"It has nothing to do with him!" I protested as I looked away from Percy, trying to hide my now blushing face caused by his completely ludicrous suggestion of why I would hate Natalie.

"Sure, it doesn't," Percy sarcastically agreed.

"Who? What are you guys talking about?" Connor requested, hopelessly confused.

"Nothing," Percy and I said in unison. Well, I sort of screamed it.

"I think I can tell a lie when I hear it," the son of Hermes reminded, miffed that he couldn't hear the secret.

I looked over at Percy, wondering what he would say. He just smiled as a look of realization (that was obviously fake) crossed his face.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Annabeth said that she wanted to meet me on the beach after our Pegasus lesson," He falsely recalled before running away.

"I know he's lying, but-"

"If he's trying that hard, why bother?" I suggested. He smiled at my response.

"Exactly," He answered as he walked off while I strolled beside him.

"So what are you up to now?" I asked.

"My dad and I are gonna deliver messages across the world. It'll be awesome!" he said as excitement shone in those amazing blue eye-

Wow! Where did the _amazing _come from? I mentally shook my head.

"Hermes is coming to Camp Half Blood?" I asked. Just the thought of seeing a God in front of me other than Dionysus was nerve-racking.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell him about my latest masterpiece," Connor stated proudly. I smiled at his victorious expression, but my smile quickly fell. "That reminds me, I still have to thank Natalie for a job well done."

"So what exactly was the prank you and Natalie pulled?" I inquired, trying not to hiss Natalie's name.

"Oh, it was genius! Natalie made up this powdery stuff that made objects shock whoever touched them and I sprinkled it all over the Ares Cabin's weapons," He laughed. "You should've seen it! Even Clarisse had her hair sticking straight up from lightning shocks!"

I chuckled at the thought, but I couldn't stop the bitter image of Natalie and Connor, laughing together, from flowing into my head.

"So… you and Natalie usually pull pranks together," I assumed.

"Well, not really, any Hecate kid would've been good, but I know for a fact that Natalie's really skilled at elemental magic,"

I thought of the green fireball Natalie had thrown in Violet's face. "You don't say,"

Still, I couldn't help but be a little satisfied with the way he said any child of Hecate would've been good.

"Yeah," Connor said as he noticed my satisfied smirk.

I looked forward as we walked and a silence filled our conversation. I was about to ask the next random question to pop in my head, not noticing a bright light suddenly beginning to form out of nowhere.

"Hurry! Close your eyes!" Connor suddenly yelled.

"What? Why?" Regardless, I closed my eyes.

"Okay, now you can open them," The son of Hermes assured.

"Why did I have to close them in the first place?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

My hazel eyes widened when they saw who was right in front of them.

At first, with his jogging outfit and salt-and-pepper hair, I wondered why there would mortal people jogging through a demigod camp, but then I noticed that he held the same mischievous glint in his eyes like the rest of the Hermes kids. Plus, he was also wearing winged Nike sneakers.

"Lord Hermes," I greeted. Then I noticed Connor kneeling, so I dropped down on the ground in the same position.

"No need for kneeling," Hermes stated jokingly. "It's quite alright."

Connor rose back up to his feet and I warily followed. It felt odd for me not to bow, I mean, this guy was a god!

"Hey, Dad," Connor greeted warmly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see it in his face. The desire to please his father, despite how his father had ignored him nearly a year ago. I could sympathize with that somehow. I could understand wanting to prove yourself as being worthy of attention.

"Hello, son," Hermes greeted back kindly.

I could see it in his eyes too, through it was well hidden. There was guilt, regret, and shame for what he had done to his children. But there was also the determination to make sure it never happened again. I smiled at that, and wondered if my father felt the same about me.

Hermes looked over at me. Connor seemed to catch the fact that he hadn't introduced me and quickly tried to make up for his mistake.

"Dad, this is my friend, Aiden-"

"The daughter of Aeolus," Hermes acknowledged. "Yes, I've heard about you. Quite a lot of wind power,"

"I never thought so," I said absentmindedly.

"That's just because you're not trained yet. Trust me, you'll be a knockout," Hermes promised.

No offense to Hermes, but I wasn't exactly sure trusting him was the smartest idea, considering he was the Lord of thieves and all.

"Oh! Right, that reminds me!" Hermes exclaimed as he pulled out his caduceus.

I remember the item from the U.S. Army Medical Corps sign in one of my high school hallways. I'd always felt some sort of connection to it, like it wasn't just a symbol, like it was a _real _thing. Now, I understood why.

Hermes held out his caduceus and it instantly turned into two snakes. My eyes widened slightly. I'd seen people that were half barnyard animal, I'd seen winged horses, I'd seen dogs the size of trucks, and yet this crazy world still finds ways to surprise me.

"That's something you don't see everyday," I mumbled as I looked at the intertwined snakes.

"Wait for it…" Connor said.

_Hello dear, I'm Martha. This is George, _hissed one of the snakes.

_Got any rats on you? _The other one asked. He was left unanswered as I looked over to Connor.

"A staff that turns into talking snakes," I stated matter-of-factly, trying to get over how weird it was.

"That's the demigod life," Connor replied as he rested his arm on my shoulder, playfully leaning on me.

I tried to subconsciously ignore his touch, but it was kind of awkward while at the same time being kind of… nice. I just tried to focus on Hermes.

"They can be pretty shocking at times," At first, I'd forgotten what he was talking about. Then, I remembered. The snakes, the caduceus, right.

"Yeah," I agreed half-heartedly.

"Anyway, before I forget, I've got a message for you," Hermes announced. "Martha, if you would please."

_Certainly, _the snake replied before she got into a hissing/coughing fit. Then, out of her mouth, popped out a card, dry and, thankfully, without snake saliva. My jaw would've dropped in disgust if I wasn't so focused on the card. Was that for me?

"Here," said The Message god as he handed me the card. I took it delicately like it would have fallen apart if I wasn't careful enough.

"Thank you, Lord Hermes, and you too, Martha," I replied. Hermes nodded at me, as did the snake he held (which was a rather strange sight).

_Hermes, we're on a schedule, _Martha reminded. Hermes nodded and looked back at his son.

"Alright, Connor, say goodbye to your girlfriend, we've got a lot of trips to make," Hermes reminded.

Now, Connor and I were both turning bright red.

"Dad, s-she's not my girlfriend!" he stuttered while I embarrassedly looked at my shoes.

"Oh, my bad," Hermes admitted, but he sounded more smug than sorry.

"I gotta go," Connor murmured before looking back at me. "Later, Aiden."

"Later."

And as I watch him go, Hermes waved with a bright smile. Connor refused to look me in the eye and he appeared to be so flushed that I couldn't help but smile.

Lastly, Hermes winked knowingly at me and put a hand on his son's shoulder before he began to glow. I shut my eyes tight and when I opened them again, the two were gone. I sighed deeply and I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders now that I was no longer in the presence of a god.

Then I remembered the card in my hand. I looked down at it quizzically expecting it to do something crazy. It wouldn't have been surprising if it had. When it didn't, I just decided to do the normal thing and open it. Inside were two sentences and a name:

* * *

><p><em>The wind can be as lethal as knives and as calming as an ocean wave depending on the heart of what made it. Remember that when you start training.<em>

_Aeolus_

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop myself smiling softly. I ran my hand over the cursive writing, wondering if he'd wrote it himself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the seventh chapter of <span>The Daughter of the Wind<span>. I hoped you all liked reading it! I'll post the next chapter up soon.**

**By the way, in case any of you care, I did finish the Throne of Fire and it was awesome! One of the best books I've ever read!**

**Please review!**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	8. Some Heroes Are Born…

**This is the eighth chapter of The Daughter of the Wind! It took a little while to get to it (mostly due to procrastination, but I apologize for that). So, let's get right to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, I'd have my own chauffer taking me to school.**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 8- Some heroes are born…

I kept the card in my pocket as I went about my business and headed off to try the climbing wall again. The words from the letter were still etched in my brain like a mantra.

_The wind can be as lethal as knives and as calming as an ocean wave depending on the heart of what made it…_

Those words inspired me as they echoed in my mind.

RUFF!

I swiftly turned around, a little too late, as the hellhound from before, Mrs. O'Leary, pounced and threw me to the ground.

"What the-"

"Mrs. O'Leary! What did Percy tell you about controlling yourself?" I heard a familiar voice scold.

"RUFF!" The dog replied, not fazed by the scolding voice in the slightest.

"Yes, I know you wanna play with her, but attacking and playing are two very different things," The voice cried out as he pulled Mrs. O'Leary back.

Once Mrs. O'Leary was forced off of me, I sat up and a hand was reached out. I looked up to see the hand was connected to the goat-boy, Grover Underwood.

"Grover?" I questioned as I took his hand.

"Hey, Aiden," He replied with a smile as he pulled me up to my feet. His other hand was used to pet Mrs. O'Leary.

"I'll never understand why Percy has a pet demon dog," I muttered. Grover seemed to overhear me.

"You haven't seen a demon dog until you've met Cerberus,"

"The three-headed dog down in the Underworld, right?"

"The very same," Grover answered as we started walking. "He's not as cold-blooded as people think he is though. He's actually just like any other dog… except for the whole three heads thing,"

"Yeah, well, the three heads thing is kind of a big deal."

"Touché,"

"Where are we headed anyway?" I asked. Grover frowned slightly at my question.

"I'm headed for the way leaving camp,"

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him, stunned.

"Why?" I asked urgently.

"I'm Lord of the Wild. I have to go wherever I'm needed," Grover sighed.

"Lord of the-! You do realize how dangerous it'll be once you leave camp, right?" I reminded worriedly.

"Yes, I realize that, but it must be done." That wasn't what I wanted to hear. What I wanted to hear was: _"Gods, you're right! What am I doing, leaving camp? I'll just stay here where it's safe"._

"You at least shouldn't go alone." I reasoned.

"I appreciate you're concern, Aiden, but I'll be fine. I've done this before," Grover protested with a reassuring smile.

I couldn't help but be a bit perplexed by this. I'd never risked my life for anyone, so how can he risk his life just because he has a title telling him to? Why did he have to risk his life at all? What did he have to gain from that? Respect? Honor?

As I pondered these thoughts, Grover and I neared the entrance to Camp Half-Blood or rather the exit from it. I watched, torn, as Grover stepped out of the boundary line. I curiously wanted to follow, to see what the point of all of this was, but I didn't. I had the sense not to throw my life onto the frontlines.

"Be safe," I lamely called out to him.

Grover just looked back and waved before going on his merry way, leaving me there to wonder if he'd come back in one piece.

* * *

><p>Once Grover was so far away that I couldn't see him, I decided to head back to my cabin instead of the climbing wall. On my way, I spotted Natalie walking to the Arena probably to see two Ares kids fighting to the death with each other. Seemed like she'd be into that kind of stuff. Torture, Discomfort, Pain. Yeah, they all seemed up her ally.<p>

I resentfully noticed she was heading in my direction with two of her siblings. The only thing worse than Natalie was Natalie with backup witches. I quickly flung myself into the woods. _Time for a short cut. _

I traveled deeper into the woods, trying to find my way to my cabin with as little trouble as possible. Little did I know, in a demigod camp, getting anywhere with few troubles is just wishful thinking.

I stepped slowly across leaf covered ground until I heard crackling of leaves from behind me. I turned around swiftly, but no one was there.

"That was a little creepy," I whispered to myself as killing scenes from horror films flooded through my head. Especially those ones where teenagers get killed for going into the woods.

Then, I heard it again. So, I did what I always did whenever I felt scared. I started threatening.

"Whatever's behind me, if you do not-" then I saw what was behind me. It was an overgrown metal ant. And when I say overgrown, I don't mean 2 centimeters longer than normal. I mean bigger than a guard dog!

I backed away slowly, but that only made the monster hungrier. _Maybe taking a shortcut wasn't the best idea_.

The giant ant crawled towards me; it's sharp and shiny mandibles reflecting the sunlight into my eyes, causing me to fall on my back as the ant inched closer. I raised my arms for a weak defense as my eyes widened, thinking this would be the last glimpse of daylight they would ever see again.

What happened next was rather unexpected. Someone launched themselves onto the ant, tackling it. I crab-walked at least 5 feet to get away from the thing and I watched as the person on its back wrestled the creature to the ground. Before the ant could slice the guy's hand off, the kid pulled out a vial of some strange liquid and poured it on the metal bug. The liquid melted right through the ant's armor and soon the creature stopped thrashing about before turning into dust.

I panted, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Whatever had happened, whatever that thing was, it was gone now. The kid got up from the ground and walked over to me. Before, the shadows of the trees hid the person's identity, but now I was able to see his blue eyes and curly brown hair.

"Connor?" I asked confusedly. Wasn't Connor supposed to be with Hermes?

"Nope, but close," the boy said as he hunched over me and gave me a hand. I smiled at the familiar face and I took his hand.

"Travis Stoll," I realized as he pulled me up.

"The one and only," He replied as he smirked. He turned and was about to walk away, before looking back at me. "You coming?"

I shrugged and followed. Son of Thieves or not, he knew where he was going and I didn't.

"So, what brings you here?" I questioned as we strolled through the forest of trees and monsters.

"Just going for a walk," He lied. I wasn't stupid enough to believe someone would go for a walk through these woods without any ulterior motive. "Well, I was going for a walk until I saw you needed some assistance,"

"Yeah, thanks for that,"

"No problem. I mean, how could I not save the damsel in distress?"

On the outside, I rolled my eyes, but on the inside his comment made me realize something. That was the second time I'd been attacked by a monster (well, if you could call Mrs. O'Leary pouncing on me an attack), and it was the second I had to have someone else's help. The second time someone had to save me. Was I really that helpless?

"Why…?" I murmured.

"Why what?" asked Travis.

"Why did you risk your life to save me? That thing could've taken off your head, but you tackled it anyway," I reminded him. Travis shrugged.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you die. That would've just been cruel," he notified. "Plus, we're born heroes. Saving people is what we do best,"

"Isn't that just a nickname for demigods?" I inquired as I pushed away branches from our path.

"That's only because of demigods like Hercules and Perseus," Travis informed. "Huge heroes, in both sense of the word,"

"What if I don't want to be a hero?" I muttered selfishly.

"Well, then I guess it's your choice,"

"Good…"

I felt a little guilty telling someone who saved me that I wouldn't do the same for him, but why should I? It wasn't like saving people was my problem since I'm a demigod. And even if it was like that, I refused to let that responsibility be put on my shoulders.

"So what was that thing before?"

"Myrmeke,"

"Mur-what?"

"Myrmekes. They're like metal fire ants except when they bite you, you're poisoned. They also love to eat meat and metal. Make's that shell of theirs tough to crack," Travis explained as he grimaced.

"But whatever you poured on it melted right through," I recalled. "What was that stuff anyway?"

"Really toxic acid," he answered simply.

"How did you get acid?" I asked suspiciously.

"You don't want to know,"

I took his word for it.

"So what are you really doing out here?" I requested quizzically.

"If you must know, I'm collecting bugs to put on the roof of the Demeter Cabin," He replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Trying to impress Katie, I presume."

Travis's face reddened deeply.

"I'm not trying to impress her!" he argued.

"I don't know, I mean what you're doing is right out of the textbooks. Boy pranks girl to get her attention. Girl yells at boy. Boy continues to pull pranks because he secretly likes it when she's mad-"

"I don't like Katie and I don't care how cute she looks when she's mad at me!" he exclaimed. But I just smirked.

"So you think she looks cute when she's mad," I gathered. Suddenly, I heard crunching of leaves from behind us.

Travis didn't seem to notice as his face got redder. "Look, I-"

"Shhh!" I hissed at him. He glared at me for shushing him, but he shut up all the same.

Then we both heard it. The shuffling of multiple legs against the ground.

"Oh no…" Travis trailed off as his blue eyes widened.

He then looked over to me and franticly grabbed my hand. "We need to go!"

"What? Why?" I asked desperately, but he bolted off running, taking me with him.

We ran through the woods hurriedly, jumping over tree roots and racing through bushes. I could feel a few twigs scratch my legs mercilessly. Frankly, I was pissed and confused so I ripped my hand from Travis's.

"What's happening?" I demanded.

"We need to get out of the woods," He tried to grab my hand again, but I refused to let him.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," I ordered.

"Myrmekes," He answered as he glanced around us, making sure there were none.

"What about them?" I asked, still not understanding.

"Well, the thing about Myrmekes is that when one is being threatened, it calls for help." Travis informed.

"H-how much help?" I asked. I could hear the anxiousness in my own voice.

"Usually two or three, but since we killed one-"

"We?" I stated incredulously.

"Okay, since _I _killed one, there might be-" But he stopped short and his blue eyes were more scared than I'd ever seen them as the stared behind me.

My heartbeat seemed to stop as I turned my body around slowly. There behind us were 8 or 9 metal ants, their beady black eyes glaring us down.

As they inched closer, I listed ideas in my head. We wouldn't be able to outrun them, not if it only took 2 minutes for them to catch up to us. We couldn't take them down one by one. Travis didn't seem to have any more of his toxic acid. We were screwed.

Still, I refused to just sit and die. Not after all I'd been through. The Myrmekes inched closer. Suddenly, my father's words became my saving grace.

_The wind can be as lethal as knives and as calming as an ocean wave depending on the heart of what made it…_

Lethal sounded really good right about now.

"Ah!" I heard Travis cry out as one of the Myrmekes sliced it's mandible on his leg.

"Travis!" I yelled.

Without warning, the winds bended to my will. It whipped and tore through bushes and blew leaves into the air, but it wasn't strong enough. The God of Thieves' words appeared in my head.

"_Quite a lot of wind power. Trust me, you'll be a knockout," Hermes promised._

_Come on_, I thought at the winds. _Harder!_

It listened. The wind went from being a harsh breeze to a gusty wind from a tornado. I quickly dragged Travis into the eye of the storm as he held on to his bleeding leg and we watched the chaos around us.

The winds alone sent the Myrmekes flying into nearby trees. This in turn dented their armor and turned the Myrmekes to sand. Of course, the ants scarred the trees as well with their metal bodies. I would definitely have to apologize to those tree nymphs later. Once I was sure all Myrmekes had been dealt with, I soothed my rapid heartbeats and calmed my frantic nerves. The wind calmed with me, leaving nothing but a very painful migraine on my part.

"Wow…" Travis breathed as the wind evaporated.

"Yeah…" I agreed, ignoring my throbbing skull, and then I remembered his bleeding leg. "Come on; let's get you a child of Apollo."

"I just need some ambrosia, I don't think it's poisoned," Travis noticed as I threw his right arm over my shoulder and placed my left hand on his waist to help him up.

As I felt my headache beginning to subside, we started limping out of the woods. It was silent until Travis chuckled tiredly.

"What's so funny?" I requested.

"I thought you decided not be a hero,"

I let out a chuckle of my own.

"We were born heroes. Saving people is what we do best." I imitated.

"My brother sure can pick em'," The Son of Hermes muttered to himself with a laugh.

"Shut up," I ordered as a blush crept onto my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the 8th chapter of <span>The Daughter of the Wind<span>. I hope you all loved it and if you didn't, the next chapter will be up in 4 days. Please Review!**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	9. …And Some Are Made…

**Well, this is the 9th chapter of my story, The Daughter of the Wind. I hope you all adore it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, I would have a Jacuzzi in my bathroom.**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 9-…And some are made.

I sat in the chair next to Travis's bed. He was having his bleeding leg wrapped by a daughter of Apollo while he ate oddly colored brownies.

"What's that stuff called again?"

"Ambrosia," both the son of Hermes and daughter of Apollo replied.

"Doesn't that stuff make you immortal?" I recalled, remembering _The Big Book of Greek Mythology _saying something like that.

"I wish," Travis commented as he took another bite of it.

"It's like taking a super powerful painkiller that speeds up healing. Food of the Gods. Same with nectar," The daughter of Apollo spoke. "Unfortunately, if you eat too much, you'll burn up from the inside out. Speaking of which, Travis, you've eaten enough."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm putting it down," he replied as he removed his hand from the plate of ambrosia.

I silently watched as the girl finished wrapping the boy's leg. Travis didn't seem to feel any pain at all.

"Alright, Mr. Stoll, I'll be back later with a diagnosis," She assured with a flirty smile. Then she looked back to her patient and twirled her blonde hair around her finger. "Is there anything else you need before I go?"

"No thanks," he replied, obviously oblivious to her not-so-subtle actions.

I couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for her as she left with a disappointed expression. When she was out of hearing range though, I found myself laughing softly.

"What?" Travis asked blankly.

"Nothing, it's just that I feel bad for her. I mean, she was just blatantly flirting with you, and you barely even noticed. Not that it would matter if you did, considering you-know-who," I stated with a sympathetic smile.

Travis's face reddened at my assumption and he immediately turned his head to hide the blush, but you could still see it on his neck.

"Anyway, what are you even doing here?" Travis replied as he tried to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" I requested. Travis turned his slightly less red face back over to me.

"Lunch. You're missing it," he reminded. I shrugged.

"I can always eat later," I replied, trying desperately not to think of my empty stomach. "I'd rather stay to make sure you're okay,"

"Thanks. I'll definitely steal ya something later," Travis promised. "Something nice,"

"Please, don't disobey the law on my account," I protested sarcastically.

"Why not? You saved my life and stayed by me on my death bed," Travis wailed overdramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"First, it's not your death because you're gonna live. Second, you saved me first," I reminded.

"True, still I feel like I owe you something," Travis said.

I small silence over took the room and my eyes fell on Travis's bandaged leg. Somehow, I felt like it was sort of my fault. I was the one who stopped the both of us because I wanted answers therefore letting the Myrmekes catch up to us. Plus, if I'd been a little faster…

"You know," Travis began, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Connor and I aren't really twins,"

"What?" I exclaimed incredulously. "You guys look nearly identical, how can you not be twins?"

"I'm older," Travis informed. "But you're right, we really look a lot alike besides the height difference. Sometimes we just tell people we're twins and, like you, they just believe it,"

"Ah… that kind of makes sense," I replied, feeling a little put off that they lied to me from the beginning. Of course, they are sons of Hermes so what really was I expecting.

"He admires you, you know," Travis mentioned.

"Huh?" I said, lost in my thoughts once again.

"Connor. He really admires you. Likes hanging out with you too," He added.

Before I could even respond, the said boy walked in with his father, Hermes.

"Connor, Lord Hermes," I greeted, stunned for a moment.

"Hello again, Aiden," Hermes greeted me before turning towards his son. "How are feeling, Travis?"

"F-fine, Dad," Travis stuttered as he sat up, trying to look more like the responsible head counselor of the Hermes Cabin.

"What happened?" Connor questioned, clearly worried.

So both Travis and I explained the whole tale of our trip through the woods and our little run in with the Myrmekes.

"So you just blew them all into trees?" Connor asked me, amazed.

"Yeah, but I got this wicked painful headache right after," I notified.

"Probably the after result of controlling winds that fast," said Hermes sensibly.

I nodded in agreement. _Definitely gotta remember that next time I control the wind, _I mentally noted.

Suddenly, the Apollo girl came in with a clipboard.

"Well, looks like you'll be fine as I expected," She said, and then she noticed Hermes was in the room. "Lord Hermes!"

"No need to be so shocked," Hermes assured.

_What's up with this guy? _I thought to myself. He's a god, but he wants to be treated normally which is next to impossible. _It's like he doesn't even want to be a god._

"Right," The girl muttered nervously before looking back down at the clipboard in her hands. "Anyway, Travis will be fine, but he needs his rest,"

"Right, well, we'll get out of your way," Hermes replied as he ushered us to the door. He stopped to glance back at Travis. "Get well soon, son,"

"Yes, sir," Travis answered.

Hermes frowned at the formality, but regardless walked out of the big house with Connor and me.

* * *

><p>As we strolled out of the big house, half-bloods all around gasped at the sight of a god, not that I blamed them.<p>

"So how was delivering packages?" I questioned, trying to get the Hermes and his son's attention away from the staring demigods.

"Definitely exciting," Connor reacted as he looked up at his father.

"I'll say. Of course, not as much fun as your friend seemed to have," Hermes answered as he gave me a secretive wink.

I got the feeling that with or without Travis and I telling him what had happened in the woods, he already knew.

Hermes checked his watch and sighed audibly. "Looks like I don't have much time to spare,"

"That's okay, it was fun hanging out with you, Dad," Connor sincerely replied. Hermes smile at that.

"Well, don't forget to tell my other children that I love them greatly, especially Dian, she's turning 16 today if I'm not mistaken. Give her this for me and tell her I'm sorry I couldn't do it myself," Hermes instructed as he gave Connor a black velvet box with gold letters reading _Dian _on top of it_. _

_Wow… _I thought. I never believed a father who was also a god could be so compassionate. I had a feeling Hermes wasn't always this way (mostly because I'd never heard of a fatherly god in the _Big Book of Greek Mythology_), but still… what a leap.

Connor took the box gingerly, before looking back up to his Dad.

"Sure thing," He assured.

"Good," Hermes said before looking over at me. "And you…"

"Yes, sir?" I urged, not knowing what to expect.

Hermes walked closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder as he leaned down like he wanted to whisper something in my ear.

"Looks like I'm in your debt, Daughter of Aeolus. Told ya you'd be a knockout." he murmured and then he began to glow.

I shut my eyes tightly until the blinding light was gone, then I opened my eyes as did all the demigods in the surrounding area. Connor was the only one left standing next to me, the black velvet box still in his hand.

I looked over to him with a smile. "I'm gonna head over to my cabin,"

"I'll walk with you," Connor offered.

So we walked, talking about whatever came to mind: who he helped deliver packages to, Grover leaving for a quest, and capture the flag, which happened to be tomorrow. And we continued to talk until my stomach growled quite loudly.

"What was that?" Connor asked as he smirked at me.

"My mistake of missing lunch making itself known," I grumbled.

"Oh, well then allow me," He ran away and disappeared.

After a minute or two, I wasn't sure if he was coming back. Then, as if by clockwork, he ran back with a plate of fruit and water bottle that looked to be filled with nectar.

"How did you-?"

"Son of Hermes, god of thieves. Remember?" he reminded me as he held out the plate of food.

"Right, well, thank you," I commented, only a little bothered with the fact that he probably stole this from someone.

I threw a few fresh strawberries and grapes into my mouth as he continued telling me about capture the flag.

"So it's gonna be Hermes, Athena, Poseidon, and Demeter versus Ares, Apollo, Nemesis, Hecate, and Hephaestus," Connor detailed. "You wanna join our side?"

"Uh…" I trailed off before stuffing my mouth with an orange. Honestly, I wasn't sure I wanted to go back to into the woods, fun games or not.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I mean, you did just get to camp," Connor replied, but I could see slight disappointment in his face.

"I'll… think about it," I opted before finishing off my plate. It disappeared once there was nothing left on it.

"Well, that's convenient," I muttered looking at my now empty hand.

"It's only because they don't want you to litter," Connor explained.

"You sound like a satyr," I joked.

We both stopped in front of my blue camouflage colored cabin.

"Well, I'll see ya later, Stoll," I said as I turned towards my cabin. I was about to walk in, but Connor caught my hand.

"Hey, Aiden," he began.

"What?" I asked curiously as I turned back to face him.

"Thanks for saving my brother," Connor stated.

"It's no big-"

"I mean it. Thank you," Connor repeated. I looked at his face.

For a moment, my breath was caught in my throat. His light blue eyes shined with gratitude and determination and the smile on his face was more kind and soft than I'd ever seen it. I'd never noticed that much before but Connor was actually, sort of…

Hot.

I shut my eyes tightly for moment, and mentally shook my head. _What am I thinking?_ I decided to put myself on a new train of thought by listening to the half-blood as he continued.

"People aren't usually fond of Hermes kids, let alone would save one,"

"I'm a hero. It's what I was born to do," I simply responded.

Connor shook his head at my statement, like it was untrue. "Not really. See, you're not the kind of hero who's born to save others; you're the kind that chooses to. You're the kind of hero that's homemade,"

"You make it sound like I came from an oven," I joked sarcastically.

Connor rolls his eyes.

"You know what I mean," He stated.

"Yeah, I do, and thank you,"

And we just stared at each other for a moment, maybe a few seconds too long. With my face beginning to blush, I realized that Connor was still holding my hand. And, gods, his hand felt warm.

"Connor, you can let go of my hand," I informed, and I could hear the slight reluctance in my voice.

Connor face reddened greatly as he removed his hand from mine and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that,"

"It's fine," I murmured under my breath before turning and walking towards my cabin.

I tried not to notice the significant lack of heat in my palm.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the 9th chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! 4 days till the next one. Please review!<strong>

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	10. And Some Have Heroism Thrust Upon Them

**Yay! We made it to double digit chapters! I hope you all like this story so far because here's one more chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, I would have my own library of all the books I love reading!**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 10- And some have heroism thrust upon them.

I woke up the next day to the earsplitting blow of a conch shell and rolled out of bed before grabbing a set of clothes and heading into my shower.

By the time I was done brushing and blow drying my wet hair, I hear a knock on my door. Somehow, I already knew who it was.

"Come in, Annabeth,"

And the door opened to reveal the child of Athena. She walked up to me and I could see her reflection in my bathroom mirror.

"Hmm…" Annabeth hummed.

"What?" I asked as I put my hair brush down.

"These white streaks are starting to get more noticeable," She commented as she held up one of the thin, white lock of hair.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed as I scrutinized my hair. There were several streaks of white lying against chestnut brown.

"Maybe the more you use your wind powers, the more white hairs appear," Annabeth proposed. "Like controlling wind induces your father's genetics,"

"Makes sense, considering what happened yesterday," I stated absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah, I heard you saved Travis," she recalled.

I looked over at her wide eyed. "How'd you hear about that?"

"A wood nymph was telling this Aphrodite girl about it," Annabeth informed. "Don't worry; she didn't look frustrated that you scratched up her tree with Myrmeke mandibles,"

"That's great," I groaned. "Now, I get to have more gossip about me. Just what I wanted,"

"Could be worse," Annabeth lamely comforted.

I rolled my eyes at her cliché. "Yeah, that makes me feel better,"

"Come on, breakfast waits for no demigod." Annabeth instructed as I followed her out the door and in the direction of the mess hall.

* * *

><p>We walked into the mess hall and a few demigods stopped eating altogether to stare at me, whispering to their friends as I walked by with my food to get to the Aeolus Cabin's table.<p>

"Yeah, she took out like 30 Myrmekes to save Stoll,"

"That's a lot of power,"

"I heard she made a tornado in the middle of the woods,"

"I hope she's one our side for capture the flag,"

I sighed audibly before I bit down in into a sausage. _Capture the flag. I forgot about that. _

The thought of Connor yesterday came to mind.

"_So it's gonna be Hermes, Athena, Poseidon, and Demeter versus Ares, Apollo, Nemesis, Hecate, and Hephaestus," Connor detailed. "You wanna join our side?"_

"_Uh…" I trailed off._

"_It's okay if you don't want to, I mean, you did just get to camp," Connor replied, but I could see slight disappointment in his face._

"_I'll… think about it,"_

I wasn't really into contact sports plus, I did just get to camp. I wasn't even that well trained with a sword yet. If I got into the game, everyone would be depending on me to do some crazy wind powers that I hadn't even perfected. Someone could get hurt. On the other hand…

I looked from my breakfast to the Hermes Cabin's table. Connor was eating and laughing with his siblings. His older brother wasn't there though. He was probably still in the big house, healing.

While I was thinking, Connor seemed to notice my gaze on him, and he glanced over at me.

My eyes shot down instantly the moment they caught Connor's blue ones looking in their direction.

I could feel my face heat up. Why was I blushing? It's just Connor.

I got my thoughts back to normal by looking at the Son of Poseidon, sitting alone at his table like me.

He looked up at me and smiled warmly. Usual Percy. I smiled back.

* * *

><p>"You're getting really good at riding Violet," Percy complimented as we walked from the Pegasus stables.<p>

"Thanks," I said. "I guess air travel just comes natural to me,"

"Looks like it," he agreed. "Speaking of air…"

I knew where he was headed. "Look, the gossip about what happened in the woods isn't true,"

"Good, because I heard some Aphrodite girls say that you saved Travis Stoll and confessed you undying love for him," Percy said.

My jaw dropped and rage built up inside me. "Are you kidding me?"

"But I knew that couldn't be true-"

"Good," I sighed, relieved.

"-because the only one you'd confess to love is Connor."

"What! I wouldn't- I don't-" I babbled, my face beginning to redden as Percy smirked.

"Of course, you don't," Percy replied as he smirked widely.

"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed, my face burning as pictures of Connor overflowed in my head.

"Come on," Percy instructed. "We've got rock climbing training to do. By the way, have you decided if you want to play capture-the-flag today?"

"Um… not really. I don't think I will though. I mean, if you haven't noticed, my powers are a little dangerous." I reminded him.

"I guess I can understand that," Percy sympathized. "Once, I accidentally made a hurricane,"

"A hurricane?" I chuckled.

"Son of the storm bringer," he replied with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, forgot about of that," I stated sheepishly as we continued to walk in the direction of the rock climbing wall.

As we walked up to the wall, I noticed Connor was there. I visibly brightened.

"Connor!" I greeted as I ran up to him.

He looked over to me and smiled that warm smile that I beginning to like more and more-

Gods, what is with me?

"Hey, Aiden," He greeted back as Percy and I met him at the wall.

Then I noticed who was next to him.

"Natalie," I greeted, though it sounded more like a growl.

"Ms. Summer Breeze," she greeted back sarcastically.

"I smell a cat fight coming on," I heard Percy whisper to Connor as he smirked. Connor stifled a chuckle.

"Connor, would you be a dear, and be my belayer?" Natalie asked as she flashed Connor a flirty smile.

"Um… sure, Natalie," Connor obliged nervously. He definitely wasn't as oblivious as his brother when it came to flirting.

"My life is in you're capable hand," She purred seductively as she stood closer to him. I angrily watched them stand that way for a moment before Natalie waltzed off, leaving Connor to stare after her.

Meanwhile, I was furious with the both of them. For a girl who looked younger than me, Natalie was sure acting like a slut. And Connor! How could he just let her?

"Easy, Aiden, don't wanna make another tornado," Percy whispered in my ear as I furiously glared at the climbing wall.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. _He's right; I can't let my emotions get the better of me. _I watched Natalie get a rope along with her belayer. Then I smirked.

_Of course, that doesn't mean I can't play her game. _

I glanced over to the Son of Poseidon next to me. "Percy, be my belayer,"

"No prob," He complied.

Within 5 minutes, I was ready to climb and so was Natalie. I side-glanced at her. She smirked back. That one little smirk fired me up enough to attack the wall in front of me and start climbing. Natalie was close behind.

Unfortunately, since I'd only been climbing once or twice, I wasn't that fast. Natalie was.

_Hmm… but maybe I can give myself a little advantage. _I thought to myself as I narrowly dodged lava.

I concentrated my rage powered winds underneath me, forcing me up faster. _Concentrate, concentrate. _

Natalie looked down from her spot about 3 feet above me and smirked. Anger and frustration won over concentration. The wind underneath became stronger and reckless like my emotions and instead of pushing me up, it pushed me off the climbing wall.

"Ah!" I shouted as I fell back.

"Aiden!" I heard both Connor and Percy's voice shout.

Percy was the one to catch me though.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked as Percy put me down.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I trailed as I blushed in embarrassment.

Natalie glided down the wall with ease before stopping in front of me.

"Aw… Is Ms. Summer Breeze alright?" and before I could even make a comeback, she walked away.

I was just about out of composure.

"Percy, is Natalie against yours and Connors capture-the-flag team?" I questioned heatedly.

"Uh, yeah," Percy answered warily.

"Then, I'm in," I informed before storming off the other direction.

I had training to do.

* * *

><p>Dinner was over and the time had come for capture the flag.<p>

I was in full battle armor as was everyone on the rest of the Athena team. Annabeth, along with the rest of the Athena children, had made the perfect plan and all I had to do was stick to it.

Chiron's voice sounded throughout the camp. "You all know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The whole forest is fair game. Magic items are permitted. The banner must be displayed, and can't have more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but can't be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming allowed. I and selected satyrs will serve as referees and battlefield medics."

And oddly enough, those words didn't make me loose my resolve. My team was going to win, and I was going to help them do it.

"Blue team, forward!" I heard Annabeth yell as we charged. Percy was beside me as we ran forward.

"You ready?" He asked.

"To fight at the boundary line? Yeah," I agreed. "You just go help Annabeth get that flag,"

"Right," he replied as he ran ahead.

Soon, he crossed the boundary line while I stayed at it. I stood in front of the creek with the Hermes kids that weren't holding down the fort, looking for red plume helmets. Ares kids broke through the bushes and trees, but I was told not to take care of them.

The Hermes and Ares kids battled and at first, I felt dumb just standing there. Then, a sound like the ripping of paper broke through the clanking of swords as arrows showered down and around us.

_My turn. _

I used the wind to force things up into the air. Now, I made the wind strong enough to lift thing as light as arrows but the winds nullified things heavier than an average child.

I felt hundred of arrows shooting up. Metal, wood, carbon, fiber glass. All of them went flying into the air, leaving a bunch of Apollo kids wondering what the heck just happened.

"Nice work, Daughter of Aeolus," a Hermes girl complimented as she kicked the tar out of some son of Ares.

"Thanks," I muttered as concentrated on the winds.

The more I concentrated, the more of headache I was getting. Annabeth said I wouldn't have to this for more than 20 minutes. I just hoped I could do it before this headache turned any more painful.

Unfortunately after ten minutes of catching arrows as channeling them into the creek, the migraine got worse.

"Why don't they just stop firing those stupid arrows?" I questioned as I massaged my forehead while keeping one hand focused on the wind.

"Because they can see its effecting you," The girl from before replied as she took down another camper. "Are you sure you don't want to let it go. I mean, we can handle a few arrows,"

"No! No, I'm fine, I can handle this," I protested.

I didn't want to be the weak link anymore. _Would it be too much to ask for a pain killer though!_

Then I saw Annabeth and Percy coming up fast. However, before they crossed, I saw Natalie charge right for me, dagger in hand.

"Hope you don't take this personally, just following orders," she stated insincerely as she threw the dagger.

And she knew it would hit. She knew I was more vulnerable when I used wind. The bitch probably enchanted the thing to hit me too. The way I saw it, I had two choices. Get stabbed or save everyone else.

Well, who's to say I couldn't do both.

My demigod instincts took over as I pulled out my sword quickly and barely deflected her blade. Her expression was filled with shock. What I did next was pretty much just because of my ego. I channeled the wind to pick her up and I splashed her in the creek with the rest of the arrows.

Of course, Karma short circuited my powers and got even by giving me the worse migraine of my life, but I played it off like it wasn't ripping my skull apart and making me want to hurl chunks.

"You'll pay for that!" Natalie yelled at me, soaked from head to toe.

At the same time she yelled that, Annabeth and Percy crossed over the boundary line. The conch sounded. We'd won the game.

"Not so fun loosing is it, Natalie," I teased as she stomped off, dripping water in her tracks.

Then I turned to my team, covered in blue plumes, as they celebrated.

"Way to go, Aiden!" Percy replied as he high-fived me. "You really pulled through,"

"Yeah, she did." said one of the Hermes kids who was fighting on the boundary line. "Not a single person got an arrow stuck in them!"

"Good goin', Lawrence!" someone else shouted.

"Thanks!" I yelled back.

It felt amazing, being seen as a hero instead of a power-hoarder. Yes, when I got back to my cabin, I'll most likely puke in my toilet from this migraine, but for now, I'm celebrating with my fellow teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the 10th chapter of <span>The Daughter of the Wind<span>! I hope you all loved it. It literally took me the whole day to come up with!**

**Please review!**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	11. Seeing the Invisible Bonds

**Well, this is the 11th chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, I would have a hummer limousine drive me EVERYWHERE!**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 11- Seeing the Invisible Bonds

I was heading to breakfast the next day when Travis came walking over, his leg still wrapped in bandages.

"Travis!" I greeted, happy to see him up and about.

"Hey," he replied as we walked towards the mess hall.

"How's the leg?" I asked as I looked down at it.

"I'll be able to take off the bandages at the end of the day," he assured.

I smiled brightly at the news. "Good,"

"So I heard you were back-up for my siblings for capture the flag. Saved them from getting stabbed by arrowheads," Travis notified.

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't that big of a deal,"

"Doesn't matter. The Hermes cabin is yet again in your debt," he decreed.

"A simple 'thank you' or 'good job' will do," I stated.

"Then thank you, Aiden. Good job in helping my brothers and sisters," He thanked.

"Don't you mean your half-brothers and half-sisters?" I corrected.

Travis looked forward, a grin plastered on his face.

"Not really," Travis replied as he got that far away look in his eyes. "I mean, yeah, we all have the same dad and not the same mom, but it's more than that here. At Camp Half-Blood, you don't just share a room with your half-siblings, you fight beside the people you love and care about. You get stronger not only for yourself, but for them too,"

My eyes widened as he continued.

"Having a demigod half-sibling that you just met is like having a brother or sister you've known all your life. They've jumped through the same hoops you have and have the same issues as you do. And even though my dad left my mom to get to one of theirs, I don't feel hostility towards them. I mean, how can I when they're in the same boat as me?" Travis claimed with a soft smile.

In his blue eyes, I could tell he was thinking of the past. All the past mistake, and past triumphs too, that he shared with his family.

_Family… _I found myself scowling with jealousy of the word.

"Guess I wouldn't know anything about that…" I trailed off.

Travis' eyes widened, like he just then remembered that I was the _only_ child of Aeolus.

"Oh- right! Sorry," he quickly apologized.

"It's fine," I assured.

I smiled as Travis went back to his goofy and clumsy state. Seeing him talk about his siblings like that… he looked so mature. It was kind of weird to see him that way.

Soon, we made it to the mess hall. Everyone was already chowing down on breakfast. I got a plate of my own and started eating delicious blueberry waffles. While eating, I couldn't help but glance up at the tables around me.

First I looked at the Athena table. All blonde, all grey-eyed. All laughing and all probably talking about intelligent things like architecture or mathematics or other things I never paid attention to in class. Annabeth look to be having the best time.

Then I stared over at the Apollo cabin. All blue eyed, all obnoxiously confident. They were practicing their scales and conversing about which music was the best.

Then there was the Ares cabin. Throwing food and cuss words around the table, all with a weapon on their hip. I noticed the head of the table. The one that commanded all the respect of the Ares boys was, oddly enough, a girl.

_Clarisse La Rue._ I'd heard about her.

My eyes continued and stopped at the Hecate cabin. It was filled with arrogant witches and wizards probably thinking to themselves 'Harry Potter can't touch this'.

_Damn. Even Natalie has siblings like her._

I sighed at my breakfast, decided to finish my meal early, and was the first one to leave the mess hall.

* * *

><p>I moodily sauntered to the Pegasus stables, knowing Percy would meet me there once he was done eating.<p>

Violet saw me and instantly pranced over. I smile weakly, but petted her regardless. She neighed worriedly at my slow petting. I didn't need Percy, the horse whisperer, to know what she was saying.

"I'm fine, girl," I reassured. "Just a little homesick,"

Her head turned slightly to the side as her face showed a confused expression. I chuckled lightly at it.

"You wanna go for a ride?" I asked her.

Violet huffed and neighed with excitement.

"Alright, then," I said as I hopped the fence and got up on her back, sitting in between her wings.

"Up, up, and away," I announced as we took off into the air.

As we soared into sky, I'm not gonna lie, I felt better. Having the wind run through my brown and white hair was calming and watching Camp Half-blood from down below was breathtaking.

Unfortunately, as Violet flew higher, all I saw was Camp Half-blood on Long Island. My home was on the other side of the country.

"Aiden!" a voice broke through my thoughts.

I looked up immediately to see Percy on Blackjack.

"Hey, Percy," I greeted back unenthusiastically. Percy noticed.

"You left breakfast early," he recalled. I chuckled at his bluntness.

"Lost my appetite," I stated. He frowned.

"What's wrong, Aiden?" he questioned.

"Nothing," I answered directly.

Violet neighed in protest against my words and Percy's gaze on me softened.

"Homesick?" he inquired. My hazel eyes widened.

"How did you-?" I looked down at Violet.

"Tattletale," I hissed at her. She huffed in response.

"She was just worried about you," Percy informed.

"She has no reason to worry," I retorted. "So what if I'm a little homesick? I'll be fine,"

"Why don't you just IM your mom? Talk to your family," he instructed.

There was that word again. Family.

"Percy, tell me about your Cyclops half-brother," I said straightforwardly.

"Uh… okay," he replied warily as our Pegasi glided through the air. "Well, his name's Tyson and he's currently working in the Forges underwater. He sees our dad more often than I do. He's a general in the armies of Olympus. I've only known him for about 4 years. Oh! And he loves peanut butter."

"No, tell me what you think of him," I redirected.

At first, Percy didn't say anything and I thought he hadn't heard me. But then he smiled softly and began to speak.

"Tyson's amazing. He's strong and brave and noble. He always does the right thing for the right reasons. I don't know where I'd be without him. Actually, I'd probably be dead," Percy answered.

That look in his green eyes was the same look Travis had in his, like they were remembering unforgettable memories.

"Exactly," my voice was filled with more hostility than I meant for it to be.

"Here," Percy said as he threw something in my direction.

My demigod instincts made my reflexes quick enough to easily catch it in my hand. I looked down in to my palm and inside it was a golden coin, a drachma. I looked back up at Percy quizzically.

"Go talk to your family," he ordered. "I'm cutting the Pegasus flying lesson short,"

"But-"

"You're already a natural flier," Percy interrupted. "You don't even need the training anymore,"

I stared at him for a moment and he looked back at me with determined green eyes. I gave him a defeated smiled before allowing Violet to land on the ground.

"Thanks," I said to Percy when I got off of the Pegasus.

"No problem." He obliged with one of his signature goofy smiles.

* * *

><p>I walked to my cabin and went straight into the bathroom. First, I turned on the hot water in the shower and waited for the steam to flow from behind the shower curtain. Then I opened a nearby window. The light rays shined through the steam and a rainbow was created in my bathroom.<p>

"Iris, O goddess of the rainbow, please accept this offering," I pleaded as I threw the coin into the rainbow.

I was about to say my mother's name, but something inside me knew that's not who I really wanted to talk to.

"Aeolus, god of winds," I muttered, hoping that the goddess would let me off the hook for not knowing his location.

The image began to form, so I guess Iris was in my favor. What I saw was a bit unnerving. There were bunches of ghostly sprits and harpies all around, but in the middle of them was a man with white hair and sky colored suit looking at his own reflection.

And when I say sky colored, I don't mean sky blue, I mean he had actual clouds moving over his blue tuxedo.

"D-dad?" I muttered in surprise.

He froze and shock was clear in his eyes. His head turned slightly in my direction.

"Aiden?" he requested.

"The one and only," I chuckled out weakly, still stunned by actually seeing my father.

"Aiden, you've grown!" he said with pride as he moved closer to the IM.

"Yes, I have," I replied awkwardly. "It's nice to see you… for the first time,"

Bits of guilt glistened in his eyes. "I guess I should apologize for that, shouldn't I?"

"Don't worry, I know it wasn't your fault," I assured. Still, the fact that he felt guilty was a little satisfying.

"Thank you, Aiden," he replied gratefully. "So how's your mother?"

"Happy, worrisome, but happy," I answered. My father smile slightly.

"Same old kind-hearted Silvia. I do miss her," I tried not to let my anger get the best of me when he said that.

"Yeah, I bet you do," I grumbled sarcastically. I knew I was being harsh on him… but didn't he kind of deserve it?

"I knew you'd be upset with me," Aeolus stated matter-of-factly. "And you have a right to be,"

"I'm not upset with you, Dad," I lied. I tried to focus my attention back on the spirits behind him.

"So what's with the dead people?" I questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Dead people?" he asked but then realization crossed his face. "Oh, you mean the aurai,"

"The aurai," I commented.

"Spirits of the wind," he elaborated. "And if I'm not mistaken, you've used some of them while they were in wind form,"

"I am your daughter," I reminded, trying not to sound too proud.

"Yes, yes, you are," he said with pride once again.

"You're on in two minutes, sir," an aura spoke in the background.

Aeolus sighed. "Aiden, I wish I could talk more, but I've got a show to do,"

"A show?" I questioned.

"Yes, OW! Olympus Weather," he explained hurriedly. "We'll talk later, alright?"

"Alright, I guess," I muttered in response.

He swiftly checked himself in the mirror. "Good, I'll talk to you soon then,"

And before he swiped his hand through the image, he whispered "I truly love you".

"Wha-?" I tried to ask, but the image was gone and so was he.

"_I truly love you…"_

The words were still ringing in my ears.

"Dad…" I breathed as the steam from the shower still flowed into the room.

And for a moment… for the briefest second… a thought occurred.

_Maybe… just maybe… I've got a family of my own that I'd too be dead without. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the kind of short chapter 11 of <span>The Daughter of the Wind<span>. I hope you all loved it! And don't forget to tell your family that you love them! 3**

**The next chapter's coming at the beginning of next week because I'm going into surgery tomorrow, and I'd rather not write a story chapter while I'm all drugged up.**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	12. Debts Repaid

**Well, I'm back and for those of you that are wondering, surgery went fine, and I'm totally okay! ;)**

**Anyway, this is the 12th chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, I would have a writer who would write everything I say when I say it.**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 12- Debts Repaid

I walked out of my cabin, slightly shell-shocked by my father's words. I never thought I'd hear him say that. Mostly due to the fact that for most of my life I believed… well, that he was permanently out of it.

_Dad… loves me, _I thought, trying to take in that fact.

Well, why wouldn't he? I mean, I was his daughter after all. Still…

"Aide!" I heard Travis call as he and Connor came running.

"Aide?" I questioned with a quizzical smirk as they stopped in front of me.

"What? You saved me and my siblings," Travis reminded. "You deserve a nickname,"

I rolled my eyes. "So what's up?"

"We've got a prank," Travis started.

"That we need you for." Connor finished.

Hard to believe they weren't twins.

"A prank?"

"Yep," Thing 1 (Travis) answered.

"And you need me?"

"You're a definite necessity," Thing 2 replied.

"Then, I'm in,"

"Sweet!" They said in unison as they high-fived. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, we'll meet you at your cabin tonight," Connor informed.

I smiled softly at him. "Cool,"

I was, however, unaware that Travis had caught my sudden excitement and enthusiasm as I looked at Connor.

"Right, well, we'll catch you later, then," Travis said with a wink as he took hold of his brother's collar. "Come on, Connor,"

And I watched amusedly as Connor was dragged away with a confused expression.

_I never noticed before, but when gets that cute confused- WOW! _I shook my head, trying to shake out the thoughts.

_Stupid hormones, _I mentally grumbled as I walked off. I had sword training to do.

* * *

><p>That night, I made sure to take an extra shower after the 5 hours of swinging and cutting things with my bronze blade. And after that, I brushed through my hair for the umpteenth time, making sure I looked as nice as I had that morning.<p>

_Ugh, why am I doing this? _I wondered irritably when I threw down my hairbrush after running it through my hair for what had to be the twentieth time. _It's just a stupid prank. Nothing more._

The image of the Stoll brothers passed through my mind, one Stoll in particular. I physically shook my head again. _I wish that would stop happening!_

Knock!

"Aiden," I heard Travis whisper from behind my door.

I strolled to the entrance and opened the doorway to see the two said brothers, waiting for me.

"Come on," Connor instructed as he and his brother crept away from my cabin, staying in the shadows of the night. I quietly followed after them.

Soon, we were in the outskirts of the woods… along with 15 other Hermes kids.

"Uh…" I muttered as I noticed them all.

"What? This is a big prank," Travis reacted.

"We needed the extra bodies," Connor explained.

"No, no, it's fine. You know, as long as we don't get caught," I muttered.

"And there lies the problem," A daughter of Hermes replied.

I remembered her from the capture-the-flag game. She was the one who had asked if I wanted to take a break.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"The Harpies." She answered.

We all looked up to see quite a few Harpies walking around. Four or five at least were within 30 feet of us.

"There's no way to get around them. They're running extra shifts because someone was too obvious in stealing the paint," She added before glaring at one of her younger half-brothers.

"Sorry," he squeaked.

The girl rolled her eyes at his apology while I looked back at the Harpies lining the camp grounds.

"I've got an idea," I suggested.

Travis, Connor, and their sister all looked at me, waiting to hear it.

"All of you guys, come with me," I directed as I got up from our hiding spot in the outskirts of the woods.

"Wait a minute! _What _are you doing?" Travis hissed at me as he tried to pull me back down. "You'll get us all eaten alive!"

I yanked my hand away and looked down at him.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," I reassured with a smile.

They all looked rather hesitant, but Connor stood up from the bushes. Travis looked at both of us with a defeated expression before he too followed. Everyone else followed after him, seeing as he was the head counselor and all.

_I really hope I know what I'm doing. _I thought to myself as we all walked out of the trees and bushes.

When the vicious Harpies saw us, they hissed angrily and bared their claws, ready for dinner. As they all began to swarm, I raised a shaking hand against them.

"S-stop," I ordered, my voice wavering at the monsters. They were a lot scarier up close. "You will not harm us."

The Harpies continued, getting ready to sink their teeth into the kids of Hermes.

_Focus, _I thought to myself as they began to close in on us. _They're not as scary as I think they are. Besides, it was my plan!_

Winds around us then abruptly picked up and encircled me and the children of Hermes like a protective barrier.

"I am Aiden Lawrence, Daughter of Aeolus, god and master of winds. Daughter of your master and patron god," I proclaimed with new found confidence. "And I order you not to attack me or the children of Hermes. If you choose to attack anyway, you will be reported to my father immediately,"

I didn't know how I felt about pulling the "Father" card on them, but it seemed to be effective. The Harpies stopped in their tracks and turned to me in awe and hostility. I strengthened the wind a bit more for good measure and I could hear the kids of Hermes in the background playing with the winds they were wrapped in.

"Be gone," I demanded the Harpies.

They obeyed like they were _my _minions and not my fathers. Some even lightly bowed before leaving. Once they were gone, I turned back to the Hermes kids who were looking at me like I was the warrior that single-handedly ended the Trojan War.

"Damn, Aiden, that was really-" The Daughter of Hermes began.

"Badass is what it was," Travis interrupted excitedly.

I smiled at their compliments before releasing the winds around them.

"Well, the coast is clear and I believe we still have a prank to complete," I reminded.

"Right, everyone, come on," Connor guided. We all quickly hurried after him.

We scurried across campgrounds until we ended up in front of the Ares Cabin.

"So what are we doing here?" I questioned.

"What did you think we stole the paint for?" asked the Daughter of Hermes slyly.

Without warning, all the children of Hermes pulled out cartons of paint. There were an array of colors, but they were all light colors like pink, baby blue, clover green, and periwinkle. The most feminine colors you can think of.

"You're giving the Ares Cabin a paintjob?" I asked through soft laughter.

"It'll be one hell of a prank," Travis replied. "Aide, would you like to join us?"

"Why not?" I replied excitedly as I grabbed a carton of my own.

And for the next hour, we made the Ares cabin our new art project. We painted any girly thoughts we could think of. There were flowers, stars, unicorns. It was hilarious. I laughed as I painted and I was actually surprised that vandalism could make me forget all the worries I used to have.

Once we were done, Travis looked at me with light green paint on his cheek.

"Okay, Aiden, now here comes the part we brought you for," he informed. "We need you to use your powers to dry this whole thing,"

I cracked my knuckles and loosened up my bones before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, everyone back up, and I'd hold on to something if I were you," I ordered. All the Hermes kids complied. "Here goes,"

All winds within at least a mile radius shot straight at the Ares cabin. It was a bit difficult to keep pictures intact when I was air-drying it at 50 mph, but I managed. Meanwhile, the children of Hermes were trying their hardest not to be blown away.

While drying the entire cabin, I glanced over at them. Then I looked over to Travis who was also trying not be caught in the wind.

"Maybe you guys should go back to your cabin," I suggested as I controlled the winds. "I'll finish up here,"

Travis seemed to take my suggestion into consideration before he looked back to the girl from the game yesterday.

"Morgan, take everyone back to the cabin and tell them to get some rest. You're in charge," Travis commanded. "Connor and I will stay with Aiden,"

Morgan, so that was her name. Well, then Morgan nodded, like she'd just been given a direct officer from an army general, before guiding everyone but Connor and Travis back to their cabin.

"You sure you want to stay?" I questioned.

"It was our idea," Connor reminded. "We're staying,"

And for some reason, his nobility made me blush.

_Focus, stupid, _I mentally reprimanded before focusing back on the paint.

Wind control was getting harder and harder as the seconds went by.

Ever had that feeling when you workout in a gym and your muscles start to feel sore? That's what happened to me except instead of my body, it was my skull.

By the time, I finish and finally let go of the wind, I nearly passed out. Thankfully, Connor and Travis were quick to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Wow!" Travis uttered in surprise.

"Aiden, are you okay?" Connor asked. I had to hold back a smile when I heard the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I replied quietly.

"Guys, I think the Ares cabin is waking up," Travis replied urgently.

"What?" I hissed.

"Come on, we have to get out of here. Aiden, can you walk?" He asked me.

I tried to get up to my feet, but my headache only caused me to fall down again into the arms of the Stolls.

"I think that's a 'No'." Connor replied as they set me back down on the ground.

"Alright then you'll have to give her a piggyback ride back to her cabin, Connor,"

Connor nodded in agreement almost instantly, turned around, and got into a squatting position.

"I'll help you up," Travis stated as he helped me get on Connor's back, not that I needed the help at all.

Then, only loud enough for me to hear, Travis mischievously whispered in my ear: "Consider the debt repaid".

I was about to ask him what he meant by that, but Connor was already up and running towards the Aeolus Cabin.

Only then did I realize that I was pressed up on Connor's back. I could feel his warm, muscled back through his Camp Half-blood T-shirt and the smell of whatever aftershave he was wearing flowed into my nose, making my face feel warm. And his hair… it was so soft and it smelled like citrus. Wow…

I felt my heart race as I took in the smell and prayed to the gods that he wouldn't feel it beating on his back. I couldn't deny it anymore. I liked Connor Stoll. I liked him a lot.

Suddenly, Travis's words made sense.

_Consider the debt repaid._

This moment definitely paid off for saving his life.

When we stopped, I'll admit I was reluctant to get off, but I knew I had to. I got off of him and got back on my feet. It seems like my headache subsided quite a bit thanks to Connor.

We were now standing in front of my cabin, several hours before the rising sun.

"Well, thanks, for your help and everything," He thanked awkwardly.

"No problem," I shrugged off.

"No, seriously, you were great." He went on. "I mean, the way you used the wind and when you told off those Harpies,"

"I would have never been able to follow through with that idea if it hadn't been for you standing up first," I reminded, hoping the darkness hid my blush.

"I had faith in you." he stated with a soft smile. "Frankly, I don't think you give yourself enough credit. You're really awesome,"

And then, out of completely nowhere, I reach myself up and kissed his cheek. Half a second later, I realized what I was doing and immediately pulled back. Connor's face was blushing wildly, not able to make a response.

"G-goodnight!" I quickly uttered before running inside and closing the door behind.

My heart was pounding loudly at what felt like a thousand heartbeats a second.

_What did I just do?_ I thought frantically as my heart drummed in my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the 12th chapter of The Daughter of The Wind. I hope you all loved it! Please Review!<strong>

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	13. Aftershock

**Alright, time for lucky chapter 13 of The Daughter of the Wind. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, I would have a private chef.**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 13-Aftershock

I woke up slower than usual.

_So tired, _I thought as I crawled into the shower and turned on the cold water. Feeling the cool liquid hit my skin sent a chill down my spine and succeeded in waking me up.

Once a got out of the shower, I got into a fresh pair of camp clothes and went to my mirror to blow dry and brush my hair. I noticed there were more white streaks in my hair than yesterday, probably due to last night's adventure.

Instantly, the thought of last night brought up the kiss I gave to Connor's cheek. My face immediately reddened as I frowned in frustration and embarrassment.

"Stupid ADHD…" I grumbled as I brush my brown and white locks violently.

_Look on the bright side, _I tried to reassure myself. _Maybe he just forgot about it._

That thought only made me feel worse.

Suddenly a series of cuss words broke throughout the camp and I smirked.

The Ares cabin just walked out to see their cabin.

* * *

><p>I walked to the Mess Hall by myself for the first time that summer. The children of Ares were looking pretty miffed at the paint job the Hermes kids and I gave their cabin. Some were still even grumbling a string of Ancient Greek curses to each other.<p>

I got breakfast before sitting down at my table alone. Sitting alone wasn't so bad anymore, in fact, I was actually starting to enjoy myself at Camp Half-Blood. I feel like I really made a home there within last few days.

Then, I looked up at the Hermes Cabin. They looked pretty pleased with themselves for their latest prank.

My eyes fell on Connor, happily laughing with his siblings. Alertly, his eyes moved to look at me before quickly looking away. Even from here, I could see his cheeks reddening a bit.

_Great, so much for him not remembering, _I thought to myself as I looked back down at my plate.

* * *

><p>Violet and I soared through the skies. Now, I don't need Pegasus lessons anymore, but honestly, I'd rather be up here in the sky than down there on the ground.<p>

_Down there where Connor is. _I thought to myself. I remembered how he couldn't even look at me earlier that day. _How could I have been so stupid? I mean, I knew this would happen. Why did I even kiss him?_

Well, the answer to that last one was kind of obvious. I kissed him because I like him. That truth only made my heart sink more.

That's when I noticed Violet was doing the same thing.

"Wow, girl!" I shouted as I ordered her to pull up.

She neighed loudly, but otherwise made a U and shot back up. She huffed at me once she was stabilized.

"Sorry, Violet, I got a lot on my mind." I apologized.

She made no reply, but I knew she was a bit miffed that I wasn't giving her as much attention as usual when we were up in the air.

After about an hour flying, I could tell Violet was getting bored of gliding through the clouds. We landed and I took out a few sugar cubes to feed to her. I petted her as she softly ate the cubes off my hand.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey, Annabeth," I replied without even having to look up.

"So, you look like you've gotten really used to camp," Annabeth said.

I smiled at her comment. "Yep,"

"Well since you're so accustomed, wanna help me check cabins for cleanliness?" She optioned.

I looked up at her, surprised. "Doesn't Percy usually do that with you?"

"He's got a sword training class," She shrugged.

"But Percy said that Cabin checks are only done by head counselor," I mentioned.

"And you're the counselor of the Aeolus considering, you know, you're the only one," Annabeth replied, trying not to offend me.

"Well, then, guess I'm coming with you," I obliged excitedly. It was the first time someone called me a head counselor. It kind of made me want to prove myself worthy of the title.

* * *

><p>Annabeth and I went to every cabin and checked for cleanliness. It was the first time I'd looked into the cabins, but there were a few things that I saw coming. Like the perfume that was practically suffocating us in the Aphrodite cabin and all the weapons inside the Ares Cabin (which was still painted quite girly). Then, I went to the Hephaestus Cabin and my mind was blown from all the technology. Unfortunately, next was the Hermes Cabin.<p>

My hand fidgeted in my jean pocket and my heart was quickening as we neared the cabin. I really hoped Connor wasn't there because I knew he wouldn't want to see me, but at the same time, I hoped he was so that I could at least see him and maybe apologize.

"…so it'll probably be dirty," Annabeth finished, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I grunted.

"Weren't you listening?" She asked, puzzled.

Before I could answer, we were on the front porch of the Hermes Cabin. Annabeth opened the door, and my eyebrows retreated into my hairline. Dirty was an understatement. There were clothes and armor thrown all around the cabin, swords and other weapons in dangerous places, and I didn't even want to know what that smell was.

"Wow…" I muttered.

"Yeah, well, in their defense, all unclaimed kids under the age of thirteen are in here," Annabeth reacted.

"Yeah, that'd be a good excuse for this," I commented.

Travis walked up to the front of the cabin, a smile blaring on his face. Connor walked up with him, but he looked reluctant. I tried not to look at him.

"Annie, how's it going?" Big mistake.

"Travis, what did I tell you about calling me 'Annie'?" Annabeth threatened. "I should give you a 1 just for that."

"Now, let's not be rash," Travis nervously begged, then he looked over at me.

"Aide, don't you think we deserve at least a 2. I mean, I'm sure that's what the Ares Cabin got, right? I should go ask." He mentioned mischievously with a wink.

The comment seemed innocent enough, but I could see what it really meant. Blackmail. He was going to tell the Ares Cabin that I helped in the prank of their new look. That bastard. Yet, for some reason, I respected him for it.

"Annabeth," I sighed. "Why not just give em' a two?"

"Why should I?" Annabeth retorted. "Why are you letting them off the hook?"

Travis smirked at me when Annabeth asked this.

"Look give em' a 2 and then next time I'll help you kick Travis's ass when he calls you 'Annie'."

Travis's smirk fell and a fearful expression was left in its place.

"Fine," Annabeth agreed with a dark smile that made me happy to call her one of my current best friends.

"Great." Travis groaned.

And before we left for the Poseidon Cabin, I looked back at Connor with a slightly pleading gaze.

Connor glanced up and his blue eyes met my hazel ones for only a moment. I knew we were thinking the same thing as we looked into each other's eyes. This kiss. We both instantly looked away, blushing.

The Daughter of Athena gave us both a quizzical look as I hurriedly rushed out of the Hermes Cabin, leaving Annabeth, Travis, and, most of all, Connor, behind. I was already walking to the Poseidon Cabin by the time Annabeth caught up with me.

"Aiden!" Annabeth called as she ran after me.

"What?" I asked innocently as I stopped for her.

"What do you mean 'What?'?" Annabeth questioned. "What was up with you and Connor?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"You're a bad liar," Annabeth replied.

"Really, there's nothing going on," I continued to lie.

"Then why was Travis blackmailing you?" she pressed on.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope,"

I sighed. _Might as well tell her. After all, misery loves company. _So I did. Everything, from ordering the Harpies to the kiss.

"Well, that makes sense. Your hair does look a bit whiter than yesterday," she noticed.

"Annabeth, that wasn't the point of the story," I reminded.

"Oh, I know," She assured. "The point is that you kissed Connor after knowing him for what? A week?"

"Exactly." I stated glumly.

"Honestly, I think you're over reacting," Annabeth stated truthfully.

"Ouch," I stated, offended.

"I don't mean to be hurtful, but I think you're really just blowing this out of proportion. It's not so bad. All you need to do is talk to him,"

"How can I do that if he won't even look at me?" I questioned.

"Hello! You're the daughter of Aeolus, master and god of winds! Think of something," she ordered. "After we're done here, you need to go find him,"

I frowned at her pushiness, but I knew it was for the best. No matter what happened between us, I wanted Connor and me to still be friends.

"I think I just might do that."

* * *

><p>After Annabeth and I were finished with checking cabins, I went looking for Connor at the Hermes cabin. I only found Travis.<p>

"Connor? He said he was going for a walk," Travis answered when I asked him where Connor was.

"Thanks," I said before continuing around camp.

I searched for what felt like hours. I combed the beach and Volleyball courts, I checked the Pegasus stable and the Arts and Crafts factory, and I looked for him in the Arena and armory. Now, I was rummaging through the woods, hoping to find him.

Suddenly, I saw what looked to be a familiar, curly mop of brown hair. I smiled brightly.

_Found him._ I thought excitedly.

"Con-" The rest of his name was caught in my throat because I couldn't utter another word.

There in front of me was Connor… in a full lip lock with Natalie, daughter of Hecate.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the 13th chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. Sorry if you think the chapter was a bit short. :P<strong>

**Next chapter will be up in 4 days. Please review!**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	14. Broken and Hurt

**Sorry about doing this a day late, but I was totally on writer's block! Anyway, I'm back and so is the story! This is the 14th chapter of The Daughter of the Wind and I hope you all love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, I would go on a cruise to Europe!**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 14- Broken and Hurt

There Connor was, his lips glued to Natalie's.

My mouth opened slightly, trying to speak, but nothing would come out. I couldn't even breathe, like my lungs couldn't comprehend how to take in air just like my mind couldn't comprehend what my eyes were seeing.

_This can't be happening! Connor… he wouldn't. _I thought to myself as my mind sunk into a deep anguish.

_How could he…? After… after what happened between us? _My mind drifted to the kiss.

_The kiss that apparently means nothing to him. _And when that thought occurred, the walls that held back my feelings from going out of control began to crack.

_Stay in control. _I ordered myself when I began loosing my moderation, but it was to no avail. I could already feel the winds shifting with my emotions.

_No! _I wanted to yell as fury and despair clouded my mind. _I can't let him see me this… devastated. _I did the only thing my body would allow me to do; I ran.

Unfortunately, the winds followed me and they turned chaotic. I tried to avoid anyone getting hurt by taking a different and more deserted route to the Aeolus cabin, but I couldn't stop a few people from getting blown away, except one. Weirdly enough, it was the trainer of heroes himself.

"Aiden!" I heard Chiron yell as I sped past him.

_I can't… _I thought as I continued running to my cabin. I couldn't stop. Not until I knew I wouldn't hurt anyone. Until I knew no one would hurt me.

When I finally halted behind my cabin, the treacherous winds I created were whipping at the wind turbines surrounding the building. This allowed Chiron to finally catch up to me.

Behind my cabin, I sat on the grass, hugging my knees to my chest and burying my face into them, placed in the center of my own personal tornado.

"Aiden!" I could hear Chiron shout. I could barely make out his voice over the wind. "Aiden, you must calm down!"

I tried. I thought of my mom, I thought of my dad saying he loved me, I thought about flying on Violet. Nothing worked. The gusts stayed strong.

"I can't…" My voice cracked and I realized tears were beginning to fall down my cheeks. "I can't calm down. Nothing I do is working. The wind won't stop!"

At first, I didn't hear anything else. I thought Chiron left because I was too dangerous, but then I heard his voice.

"Aiden, look at me!" he said.

I didn't want to. There'd be fear of me in his eyes. I knew there would be.

"Look at me!" he commanded.

I bit into my lip in protest, but grudgingly looked up.

There he was. A stallion's bottom half with fur as white as snow. A human's top half with a muscular build and wavy brown hair. In his brown eyes, the place I expected to find fear, there was only warmth. I gave him a quizzical look through my watery hazel eyes.

"Everything will be alright," he reassured.

"What?" I asked, confused. What was he talking about?

"Aiden, everything will be alright," he repeated.

I looked at his face, gazed into his warm brown eyes filled with such assurance, such composure, like he truly believed his own words. And I could tell he wanted me to do the same.

"How do you know that?" I yelled over the wind. "How do you know _anything _will be alright?"

"I live the life of an immortal. Trust me; I've seen heroes like you before. I'll tell you what I told them. Everything will be alright," He stated.

I didn't want to believe him, but at the same time, I did. I thought it was foolish and naïve to believe that everything would be alright, but something about Chiron's eyes, his voice, made me think it would.

"You're sure?" I questioned weakly as the power behind the gusts began to dim.

"Yes."

That one word somehow broke through the tears and through the pain. The wind rolled around us, softening until it too was completely extinguished. When it was gone, I stood up. No, I had not forgotten what made me so upset in the first place, but I refused to let my emotions get the better of me.

Chiron's hooves clipped and clopped as he walked up to me.

"You have a lot of power, you know. If you could just learn to control it better-"

"I know," I interrupted guilty. "I'm sorry I'm so destructive,"

"Now, there's no reason for my great granddaughter to be sorry. Just try to keep a calm mind," Chiron directed as he wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Yeah, I'll- wait- what? Great granddaughter?" I sputtered.

"Oh, you didn't know?" he asked, amused at my confusion. "I had a daughter, Melanippe, she had a son, Aeolus, and he had you."

"Really?" I asked, stunned. "Chiron, how old are you?"

"My dear, I have lived a very long time." he answered.

My eyes stayed on his, wondering what they'd seen, wondering who else had looked at them the way I did. I knew Chiron was immortal. I read about him. I heard the myths. But knowing that that mythical creature was my great-grandfather… well, talk about your odd family reunions.

Chiron sighed. "As much as I would love to catch up, I've still got heroes to train. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I replied, a little reluctant to let him leave.

"Then, farewell for now, child," he said before turning around and galloping away in the direction of the archery set-up.

When he was gone and out of sight, I took a deep breath and decided to go into my room. As I walked inside my cabin, I nearly fell to the ground because my knees no longer had the strength to stand. Whether it was from the tornado or from the kiss, I didn't know. Probably both.

Regardless, I collapsed on my bed and looked up at the fan on my ceiling, always in constant motion. The breeze blew lightly around the quiet room. Total silence engulfed me, and I was forced to face the truth that I'd been trying to deny.

Connor and Natalie… were together. They would live their happily ever after, and I would just have to sit and watch.

A single tear rolled out of my eye as I remembered them, so lost in themselves that they didn't even notice me.

Sleep that I hadn't gotten the night before swallowed me up and my body went numb as I began to dream.

_I was sitting in a first class seat of an airline, eating apples and talking with Annabeth. _

"_So then, we went to lunch and I was dripping wet," Annabeth stated as I chuckled at the thought._

"_Like I knew that would happen!" Percy protested from the seat behind us. _

"_Oh, hey! I didn't know you were here, Percy!" I called as I smiled back at him._

"_Well, you know me, I'm stealthy like a ninja," Annabeth and I both rolled our eyes._

"_Whatever. So who else is here?" I requested as I looked around. _

"_Everyone, but only cabin head counselors get the first class seats," Travis stated as he strolled over to our row. _

"_Really?" I reacted._

"_Duh," I heard Clarisse grunt._

_I glared at the back of her seat for a moment before I got up to my feet and headed for the coach seats in the section behind ours. I had an urge to see Connor._

"_Aiden, where ya going?" asked Percy. _

"_To find Connor," I answered simply._

"_Who's Connor?" Annabeth queried. _

_I stopped walking and turned to look back at her._

"_What do you mean "who's Connor?'? Connor Stoll, Travis's little brother," I responded, a little nervous by her question. _

"_I don't even have a half-sibling named Connor," Travis commented, bewildered._

"_Yeah, we've never even heard of guy named Connor Stoll," Annabeth agreed. "Are you feeling okay, Aiden?" _

"_I'm fine!" I yelled at them, starting to get mad. "Where's Connor?" _

"_Connor doesn't exist," Percy replied. _

_SLAP!_

"_Stop lying to me!" I yelled at him. A red print on his cheek grew where my hand once was. _

_At first, he was stunned by my sudden attack, but then he looked up at me with defiant, and slightly pissed off, green eyes._

"…_Why should it matter to you?" he finally says._

"_What?" I asked, not understanding._

"_Why should it matter to you?" Percy repeated, his eyes turning ominous. "He doesn't want you; he doesn't even like you,"_

"_Y-you're wrong." I stuttered. "Of course Connor likes me. We're friends,"_

"_Friends? Yeah, right," Travis said as his eyes too turned threatening. "Like you wanted to be friends with him. You liked him from the beginning." _

"_No, I-I didn't, I just want to be his friend," I protested weakly as they all came closer to me, making me back into a wall._

"_Well, he doesn't want anything to do with you. That's why he chose Natalie," Annabeth hissed as they closed in on me._

"_No, it's not true!" I yelled at them, panic and fright taking over my senses._

"_Everyone, the plane is going down; I repeat the plane is going down! Brace for impact!" I heard the pilot's voice say over the intercom. _

"_He'll never love you," They all said in unison. _

"_D-did you guys not just hear that the plane is crashing?" I questioned. I didn't even have room to panic, because they were all surrounding me._

"_He loves Natalie, he wants to be with her," Travis insisted._

"_No! Stop saying that!" I yelled through tears. "Connor!" _

"_He's gone, Aiden." Percy growled. "So wake up from those little fantasies of you two being together. Wake up, Aiden! Wake up…"_

"Wake up, Aiden! Seriously how long are you gonna sleep?"

My eyes shot open to see Percy standing above me, looking rather concerned. I could see Annabeth in the corner, also looking a little worried. I sat up hurriedly, still panting from the moments before.

"What's going on?" I demanded frantically.

"You tell us. You're the one who slept through lunch and then through a few more hours for good measure," Annabeth notified.

"I did?" I muttered, calming down a little.

"Yeah, so we came in here to see how you were doing. We heard about your tornado incident," Percy stated as he sat next to me. "But when we came in, you were tossing and turning in your sleep."

"Must've been some nightmare," Annabeth added.

_Nightmare…_ I thought to myself as I looked down into my lap. _So it was just a dream._

Then I scowled. _Not like it changes anything though._

"Aiden?" Annabeth urged, knowing I had something on my mind. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I lied. "I'm just gonna go take Violet out for another ride."

"You sure?" Annabeth said restlessly.

"Of course," I assured as I got up and walked to the door before stopping abruptly. "Oh, and Percy?"

"What?" asked The Son of the Sea god.

"Sorry I slapped you," I replied simply before leaving.

"Huh? When did you slap me?" I heard him shout after me, but I decided to leave him without an answer. I had some answers of my own to find.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, did this chapter seem random to anyone else but me? Oh well. Anyway, that was the 14th chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. Yeah, it's still a little shorter than usual, but I honestly just wanted to get it to you guys quicker.<strong>

**Please review!**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	15. Good Guys and Bad Guys

**Well this is the 15th chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I'm warning you now: It's kind of short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, I would have a lady that would just come into my room weekly and give me pedicures!**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 15- Good Guys and Bad Guys

I sauntered over to the Pegasus stables, trying to get… well, everything off my mind. As always, Violet greeted me with an excited neigh.

"Hey, Violet," I greeted happily.

Violet huffed back.

"You wanna take a ride; I know we already took one today, but-"

Violet cut me off as she neighed in excitement, standing back on her hind legs before hitting the ground with a loud thump.

"Alright then," I agreed as I hopped the fence and got on her back.

"To the air!" I commanded as the Pegasus took flight.

Now, I know Violet and I always fly, at least once a day, but this time it was different. This time you could see the orange sun setting on the horizon and the cool, puffy clouds turning scarlet and purple.

"Wow…" I remarked as I gazed upon the beautiful view.

Violet huffed in response to me as she glided through the air. The breeze was surrounded us, flowing through my oddly colored hair, and this time it wasn't from my doing.

And for a moment, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to sink into my surroundings. This day had been horrible, but now it felt like everything was glazed over like snow covering mountain peaks.

Sadly, the moment didn't last.

Suddenly, we began to fall out of the sky as Violet neighed loudly. My eyes flashed open and I tried desperately to redirect Violet, to keep her from falling, like last time we were in the sky. However, it didn't work. Violet was falling faster and faster as we neared the ground.

"Violet, stop!" I yelled one last time, before we hit the soft hay in the Pegasus stable.

You know that pain that shoots through your body when you think you broke a bone even though it was probably just a false alarm? That was what I felt when I hit the ground.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I sat up.

Pain rushed through my right arm and rib cage, but thanks to the hay, I was only left with a couple of bruises. Violet wasn't so lucky.

"Neigh…." I heard her whimper.

"Violet!" I yelled as I ran over to her, disregarding my current pain. I kneeled in front of her.

Her right wing was curled up in pain. Taking a closer look at it, I unfortunately realized it was broken. I looked around urgently for a child of Apollo, but the only person I found was the one person I didn't want to see.

"Natalie…" I growled as I stomped out of the Pegasus stable and over to her. "How do I know you had something to do with this?"

"Aww, I'm sorry, Ms. Summer Breeze," Natalie apologized with a sinister and mischievous smirk. "My manipulation spell went haywire and I accidentally broke your little pony. Forgive me?"

So vile… so evil… and I was really beginning to hate her.

I grabbed the collar of her shirt and glared dangerously into her eyes. "Don't think you're gonna get away with hurting Violet…"

The wind around us picked up. This time, it _was _my doing.

"You're getting dangerously close to ticking me off," I hissed at her.

She only smirked back. "Try me."

The wind flared like flames of a wildfire.

I was tempted to call her bluff and show her what I was really made of, but then the memory of those I'd hurt or scared with my powers came flooding into my mind.

_She's not worth it… plus, Violet still needs help, _I thought to myself as I decided to put the winds at ease.

Unfortunately, right before I could power down the wind, Natalie did something I wasn't expecting.

"Help! Help me!" She yelled.

I looked down at her confused, the front of her shirt still bawled up in my fist.

"What?" I questioned.

Demigods turned to see us, and like every high school fight, they came running to watch. And before I could register what was going on, Natalie yelled out again.

"Someone, help! Aiden's going mad again!" She cried out in fake fear.

Now, I understood her plan, and I immediately let go of her. She backed up a few feet, putting a scared-little-girl face on. I hated her, but I couldn't say she was a bad actress. Of course, there were a lot of other things I could hate her for.

"You liar!" I yelled as I immediately calmed the winds that I had been too confused to stop earlier.

It was too late though. The demigods who came running had felt the wind going crazy. They knew it had been because of my actions and Natalie's brothers and sisters instantly came running to her side, glaring at me. Of course, she had instant back-up.

Suddenly, Chiron busted through the crowd.

"What is going on?" he bellowed.

And, of course, before I could even make an explanation, Natalie took the spotlight.

"I don't know! Aiden just got really mad at me for no reason and she started using her wind powers to hurt me. She even hurt Violet, her Pegasus." She lied to Chiron before looking at me with fake crocodile tears. "You know how dangerous your powers are! Why would you use them against me?"

I tried to speak. "I didn't-"

"It's not your fault, Natalie. She's hit me with her wind too," said a random kid as he stepped out of the group. I didn't recognize him.

"She hit me with her wind this morning!" I heard some girl in the crowd yell.

"Yeah, me too!"

"She's way too dangerous!"

"Enough!" Chiron yelled. "It's time for dinner!"

"But Chiron-" I tried to protest.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow, Aiden." He interrupted before looking to the rest of the demigods. "Dinner, now!"

The demigods grumbled, but started heading to the mess hall nonetheless, glaring at me as they left. I couldn't believe this was happening, especially the fact that Chiron too believed Natalie over me. That was the wound that cut the deepest.

I felt like my whole world was instantly crumbling underneath me.

"Aiden?" I looked up at the voice to see him of all people.

"Connor," I breathed.

He was probably in the crowds and I hadn't noticed him. Regardless of Natalie's performance though, he walked up to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. It felt heavy, like my shoulders had had enough weight on them.

"Aiden, what happened?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

And when I heard the worry, for a split second, I believed things were back to normal and that we were just like we used to be. Just like I wanted us to be.

But then I remembered. Nothing was the same. Nothing was ever gonna be the same.

"Aiden?" He questioned again.

"Don't…" I whispered as I shrugged off his hand.

He looked a little hurt by this gesture, but he tried to reach out again. I stepped back from him so that he couldn't.

"Aiden, what's wro-?"

"Don't, Connor… just don't," I interrupted. "I don't need your sympathy,"

"Sympathy? I just wanna help-"

"Stop it!" I shouted at him, tears pricking my eyes. "Don't say that to me!"

"Don't say what?" Connor asked, getting even more confused.

"Don't say that you're worried or concerned about me when you're only gonna go back to Natalie in the next five minutes!" I yelled in his face.

"Natalie? What does she have to do with us?" Connor requested.

"Stop playing dumb! I saw you kissing her, Connor!" I replied heatedly. Connor's eyes widened in surprise and he opened his mouth to speak, but I wouldn't let him. "Frankly, I can't believe you'd even go for someone like her! I honestly thought you were better than that, but I can see now that I was wrong. I guess you're not the guy I thought you were. So do me a favor: just keep your concern and stay out of my life."

And with those final words, I ran away and refused to let my tears fall. Not again. Not for him.

In my tirade, I accidentally ran into someone. I tend to do that a lot. And of course, it was another child of Hermes. I looked up at her brown hair and blue eyes and gave a small smile of recognition.

"Morgan, right?" I questioned, happy to see a friendly face.

"Yeah." She replied with a smile.

"Sorry, about bumping into you, I was just-"

"Running away?" she guessed.

My eyes widened a bit. "How did you-?"

"I've spent most of my life running from monsters, cops, and my mom. Believe me, I know a runner when I see one," She replied as she leaned back on a nearby tree.

"Heard about your little fiasco." Morgan stated.

"Look, you may not believe this, but what Natalie said-"

"Was totally a lie," And this time it wasn't a guess. Morgan sounded sure that her words were true.

"Exactly." I agreed before looking over at her quizzically. "Did you see what really happened?"

"Nah, I just know Natalie's a lying bitch." the child of Hermes replied.

"No arguments here," I concurred heatedly.

"But whatever she did, don't worry about it," Morgan advised before she started walking away.

"Wait! Why shouldn't I worry?" I yelled back hastily.

She stopped mid-step and turned back to me. "Because you're the good guy. Good guy always wins."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the short 15th chapter of <span>The Daughter of the Wind<span>, but in my defense, it's been a hectic month. Anyway, I'm starting school on Monday, so instead of 4 days, I'll have the next chapter up in 5. Sorry, but school has to come first for me. (Or I'm totally grounded)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review!**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	16. A Miserable Day

**This is the 16th chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, I'd be speaking on talk shows all day!**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 16-A Miserable Day

For the next several days, I avoided Connor which was particularly easy considering I was taking lessons from everybody avoiding _me_.

Seriously, every time I saw other demigods, they looked at me with disgust or fear. And it was really beginning to irritate me because that's what I hated the most. I thought this place, Camp Half-Blood, was gonna be my new home but my new home shunned me away like I was some kind of monster and going back to my old home would be suicidal.

_Oh, lucky me, _I thought to myself as I stomped over to the Arena, which was cleared by the sight of me. I started angrily hacking away at wooden dummies with my bronze sword, wondering what I did to deserve this ostracism.

After 15 minutes, I threw the heavy sword on the ground, thinking there was something more important that I needed to practice.

I took in a deep breath and channeled wind under the wooden debris, making it levitate in the air. It only took minutes to accomplish, so after that, I just decided to have fun with it, making odd pictures with the floating dummy remains.

"WOW!" I heard someone yell behind me as I formed the wood into a smiley face.

My focus was lost and the wood came raining to the ground. I swiftly turned around, ready to soothe a fearful expression, but I was happily surprised not to see one.

It was Morgan, the daughter of Hermes, and instead of a fearful expression, she held an astounded one.

"Hey, Morgan," I greeted cheerfully.

Over the past few days, Morgan and I had become really close friends. Granted, it was mostly because we both hated Natalie, but it was also because she and a few others have stood by me, convinced that Natalie was the liar and that I would never do such things. They were my _real _friends. I probably would've left for home by now if it hadn't been for them.

"Hey," She greeted back as she walked up to me with a bright smile of her face. "That was cool what you did with the wood,"

I smiled. "Thanks, I've been practicing."

"Not that I'm saying you shouldn't, but," Morgan continued. "Why are you doing that in a public place when you know what _they _think of it?"

"Because it's not really something I could ever stop from happening." I answered simply. "I mean, I'm a daughter of Aeolus. I'm not gonna let some jerks keep me from my birthright and my only connection to my father."

"Good point." She agreed. "But it's not your only connection."

She reached out and held up a brown and white lock of my hair before dropping it back into place. "Is it 50/50 now?"

"My hair? Yeah, I'd say so," I answered as I ran my hand through my hair. "Kind of funny, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" she asked giving me a quizzical look.

"Well, my hair's half brown and half white, and I'm half Olympian god and half mortal," I explained. Morgan smiled at my comment.

"You're right, that is kind of funny," she concurred.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right!" She suddenly remembered. "I came here to get you for the capture-the-flag plan meeting Annabeth cooped up,"

"Cool, let's go!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>As we headed to the mess hall, my stomach started to bubble. I knew that if Morgan was going to the "capture the flag" meeting, all the Hermes kids were, including Connor and him and I weren't exactly on speaking terms.<p>

We walked up to the Athena table, where we were supposed to be making our plans for Capture-the-flag, but as soon as everyone saw me walk up, they fell silent. Annabeth obviously failed to notice or rather failed to care.

"Aiden! Good, you're here. Okay, here's what we're gonna do. First, the Apollo kids are gonna go for the aerial attack, and your gonna use the wind to give them massive net force which-"

"Wait a minute!" a child of Apollo interrupted. "I'm not going anywhere near her!"

"Yeah, wasn't she the one that hurt the Pegasus?" a daughter of Athena asked.

"Wha- No!" I immediately protested, but of course, they wouldn't listen.

"She hurt that girl too! What was her name? Natalie?"

"I didn't hurt-!" I tried to say, but I was cut off.

"Annabeth, we're not gonna play for your capture-the-flag team if you put her with us. She could hurt someone!" a boy from the Hermes cabin reminded.

At that, Travis stood up from his chair and grabbed his brother roughly by the shoulder.

"That's enough! Are you forgetting this was the girl who saved my life?" Travis chastised. "Now sit down and stop making my ashamed to call you my half-brother!"

The boy immediately quieted at his head counselor's words as did the rest of the Hermes kids.

Making sure not to even peek at Connor, I threw Travis a grateful look, and he smiled sympathetically as he sat back down in his seat.

"Well, regardless of that, my cabin thinks she's a danger to us, Annabeth." Will Solace replied as he threw me a swift apologetic glance.

_Its okay,_ I wanted to say, but the words were stuck in my throat.

"Look, Annabeth, I was just coming over to say… that I decided not to play." I whispered to her.

She stopped whatever train of thought she was on and hastily looked over at me.

"What?" She demanded. "What do you mean you're not playing?"

"Annabeth, I'm sure you've noticed the tension when it comes to me," I stated. Annabeth completely turned away from everyone else and faced me.

"Who cares about the tension? Aiden, you're not seriously gonna let them get to you and make you think you deserve to be isolated, are you?"

"It's just one game." I replied before turning from her and walking away. I could feel her distressed eyes following me, but I ignored them as I headed to my cabin.

"I'm sorry you had to do that," I heard Morgan's voice say as she walked up next to me.

"Why are you walking with me? Shouldn't you be listening to Annabeth's plan or something?" I questioned with out even looking at her.

"When have ever been known to follow the crowd," she responded.

"I'm guessing never." I joked.

And for a moment, there was silence as my chest began to feel heavier and heavier.

"I just really wanted to play," I said pitifully.

She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I know."

* * *

><p>When Morgan and I got to my cabin, my mouth fell agape and my eyes widened in dismay.<p>

All over my beautiful, blue camouflage cabin were stinky, sweaty, and muddy orange T-shirts.

The smell of my cabin could curdle milk and I could see the shirts staining the white wind turbines and making brown smudges everywhere. There were even some clothes on my wooden roof.

"I swear I had no idea they were doing this," Morgan honestly proclaimed.

"I know," I muttered as I scowled at all the filthy Camp Half-Blood shirts littering my cabin and I could only bet they put some _inside _my cabin as well.

"Better get this stuff cleaned up," I grumbled to myself as I used the wind to get the shirts off high places like the roof and turbines.

"I'll help," Morgan stated as she started piling up dirty T-shirts.

"You don't have to," I protested.

"Aiden, these were my siblings. Someone has to take responsibility for them," She replied as she lent an extra hand.

"…Thank you," I quietly said as we began picking up shirts.

"Don't worry about it," She replied.

"You've said that to me once before, but, seriously, how can I not worry? Look what they did to my cabin," I retorted. It came out a little angrier than I meant it, but Morgan didn't seem to be offended.

"I know it seems like the whole world's against you, but believe me, it's gonna get better," She promised.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because it did for me." she stated simply.

And when she said that, I wanted to ask her what she meant. I mean, we'd been friends for a few days, but she always changed the subject when it came to her past so I didn't push any harder.

Honestly, I didn't care. If she wanted to keep her past a secret, that was fine with me. Right now, I was just thankful to have at least a couple of good people by my side.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up early so I could train down at the beach, where no one would be. At least, it's where I thought no one would be.<p>

Obviously, I was wrong.

Connor stood barefoot on the sand, staring out to the ocean with a thoughtful expression.

"Connor?" I asked before I could stop myself. I instantly regretted it.

The said boy, turned to look over his shoulder, but his eyes widened when he saw me. "Aiden,"

"Forget I was here," I muttered swiftly before turning away.

Connor promptly ran after me, catching my hand in his. I both dreaded and loved the warmth it gave off.

"Aiden, you can't keep running from me," he reasoned.

"I can and I will," I retorted angrily as I grudgingly ripped my hand from his.

"Come on! Why are you so mad at me!" He demanded.

I didn't answer. I just glared at the ground.

"Is it because of what happened last night?" he asked.

I shook my head. "That's not it. Look, I don't want to talk about-"

"Is it about me and Natalie?" he suspected.

I couldn't stop myself from clenching my hands into fists when I heard him say 'me and Natalie' like they were already an item. But then again… weren't they? Connor seemed to notice my expression turn from anger to regret.

"You're mad about the kissing thing, right?" Connor concluded. "There's something I need to tell you about that."

"I don't want to hear a single word about you have to say about you and her," I hissed coming out of my regretting mind state and back to my angry one. I turned and stomped away from him.

"Aiden, why won't you listen to me?" Connor yelled from behind. "You won't even hear me out!"

At that, I stopped. I could hear Connor taking footsteps towards me, probably wanting to converse with me at a shorter range.

"Don't come any closer." I commanded, not even turning to look at his face.

His footsteps stopped.

"Connor… whatever you have to say about her, I don't want to hear it." I replied, trying to keep my voice calm. "In fact, I don't want you near me. I told you to stay out of my life, but you should know that when I said that, I meant don't hurt me again,"

"Aiden, I would never hurt you." He promised. "I have never wanted to."

"But you did. And it can't be taken back." I decided. "And we can't go back to normal because I refuse to pretend that I think of you as just a friend when in reality I think of you as so much more than that."

"Aiden…" I heard him breathe.

"I've gotta go." and with that, I ran away again, my heart aching.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the 16th chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. I hope you all liked it.<strong>

**Now, I know this is late, but it's only late because today, I decided I can only write of on the weekends (Saturdays and Sundays) because there is just too much schoolwork have to do and not enough to also do a chapter during the week. I hope you all understand. :(**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	17. The Truth Always Comes Out

**This is the 17th chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. I hope you all enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, I would have an awesome new pair of cool sneakers instead of the old ones I am forced to keep.**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 17-The Truth Always Comes Out

Thanks to Connor, I was both pissed and on edge. I was so mad, I kicked everyone out of the Arena (Or rather they ran as soon as they saw me) and just chopped down wooden dummies with a nearby battle axe for hours.

After that tantrum, I sat down on the ground and crossly lifted the wooden pieces into the sky, one half of the wooden debris on the left side, the other half on the right. Then, as I sat in the dirt, concentrating, I used the wind to make the wooden debris crash into each other. Wooden shreds came raining down from the collisions.

"You've really come a long way, Daughter of Aeolus," an unfamiliar voice spoke.

I turned my head swiftly to see a phantom-like woman with transparent skin that seemed to float over to me across the arena. My first thought:_ Ghost! _But then I took a second look.

No, it wasn't a ghost. It was one of those people that I'd seen Dad with.

What did he call them? Aurai?

"You're an Aura, right?" I asked it.

"Yes, I am. And you're Aiden Lawrence, Daughter of Aeolus. I've heard a lot about you,"

"Have you," I stated, suspiciously.

"Only through the whispers of the wind," She reworded.

"And who exactly are you? Where'd you come from?" I requested, my suspicions growing.

"I'm Simone and I'm a prevailing wind. I don't really have a set origin though because we auras are everywhere." The Aura explained. My suspicions dropped somewhat. "Actually, you just used the wind forms of my brothers and sisters just a moment ago,"

"I'm sorry?" I apologized warily.

"Oh! No, that's not what I meant." Simone quickly disregarded. "Any aura is honored to be used by the Daughter of Aeolus!"

"Uh… could you stop with the 'Daughter of Aeolus' thing?" I muttered, letting go of all doubts about the wind spirit. "Just call me Aiden,"

She tilted her head to the side, like the thought of calling me by my name was unknown to her. I sighed.

"Simone, not that I don't want you around or anything, but is there something that you wanted?" I questioned after the awkward silence.

"Ah, that's right! I can't believe I almost forgot!" She exclaimed and she reached for the pack she had on her hip. She pulled out a mahogany box.

"Master Aeolus thought this would come in handy," Simone stated as she opened the box in my face.

Inside was a sheathed knife. There were swirls all over both the sheath and the leather hilt. I took it out of the box and removed the sheath.

The knife was celestial bronze with an engraving on the side of it.

_Ανεμοστρόβιλος_

"'Whirlwind'," I translated before rolling my eyes. "How appropriate."

"He thought so too," Simone stated giddily.

"Well, thanks, Simone, but I'm no good with knives," I notified. She shook her head.

"It's not a regular battle knife, my lady. It's a wind knife," she noted.

"Looks the same as any battle knife to me," I replied, ignoring the whole "My lady" comment.

"Try levitating it in the wind." She instructed before she disappeared. Or maybe she just turned into her wind form. Regardless, she was gone now, leaving me alone in the arena with a sheath in one hand and a bronze wind knife in the other.

I looked down at the wind knife with curiosity. I was just about to activate my wind powers to use it when I noticed Percy walk in.

"Hey, Perce!" I greeted him as I put the knife back in its sheath. I tied the sheath to my waste.

"Hey, Aiden, what's with the knife? I thought you were a swordsman." Percy pondered aloud.

"It's a gift from Dad," I answered simply.

"Ah." He stated, as if just that sentence was enough.

The conch horn sounded throughout the camp grounds, signaling it was time for the next meal.

"Come on, Lunch awaits," Percy replied with a smile. I smiled back and followed after him to the mess hall.

"So where have you been?" I inquired as we walked.

"Training newbies," Percy sighed. "I swear, some still can't tell the difference between a short sword and a long knife!"

"Don't worry, they'll get it… eventually," I joked.

"Ha-ha," He said sarcastically. "So how have you been holding up?"

I sighed tiredly.

"That bad, huh?" Percy commented.

"Yeah," I grumbled.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was talking to Violet yesterday. She's doing much better," Percy informed.

"Really?" I visibly brightened.

"Yeah," Percy confirmed. "And she misses you. She knows you weren't the one that did her any harm."

"I miss her too," I stated.

"You know, I hate that Natalie's doing this to you," Percy said as his hands clenched into fists. "I mean, if I could, I would drown her whole cabin, but if I misuse my powers-"

"-everyone will see you the same way they see me. A demigod with power over elements stomping over anything and anybody," I finished.

"You're not like that," He reminded.

"Tell that to them," I retorted as we reached the mess hall. Everyone stopped eating to glare at me.

"Wow, talk about being united," The son of Poseidon joked.

I glared at him.

"Sorry," he immediately added. "But seriously, with these many people against you… they would only believe you if the truth came from Natalie's mouth,"

And with that, he walked over to Poseidon table to sit by himself. I did the same at the Aeolus table. Of course, it was really hard to eat when others looked at me with fear and distaste. I tried to notice anything but the angry demigods.

I noticed the steam coming off the cooked Vegetables.

I noticed Chiron wasn't looking straight at me.

I even noticed Mr. D was absent. Wait! Mr. D's absent? Hmm, Wonder why.

When my eyes had no where else to look but at the demigods, I decided to finish eating early, and was once again the first to leave.

"I'm really getting tired of them," Morgan stated aggressively as she walked up next to me.

"Same here," Travis, surprisingly, said as he strolled next to her.

"Travis?" Morgan and I asked in unison.

"What? You're not the only child of Hermes who thinks Aiden is getting treated horribly." He good-naturedly protested.

"I never said I was!" Morgan argued playfully.

I decided to intervene. "Well, now that we've discussed who my allies and enemies are-"

"-we can decide on how to get even with Natalie." Morgan interrupted.

"That isn't what I was going to say," I disagreed.

"But it's what you should have said," Travis replied. "Come on, Aide, we've got to get back at her for this!"

"We?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah. I mean, who better to help you get even with a bitch like Natalie than two kids from the Hermes cabin." Travis reasoned as he threw an arm around his sister.

"I agree with Travis," Morgan added.

"Guys-"

"Aiden, the only way you're going to get your good name back is if you use a little bit of deceit," Morgan interrupted again. "Aren't you getting tired of being seen as a monster?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then, let's make a plan!" Travis shouted excitedly.

I looked between the two of their pleading looks and sighed happily.

"Fine, let's get my good name back!" I decided.

"Woo!" The Children of Hermes yelled.

* * *

><p>I walked through the woods, looking for nothing in particular. I tried to make sure not to accidentally run into a Myrmeke nest or any other monster.<p>

Unfortunately, I was so careful not to run into any monsters, I ran into a half-blood.

"My b-" I was about to apologize but then I saw who it was.

It was Kronos' mistress. The pinnacle of all bitchiness herself.

"Natalie," I hissed.

"Aw, if it isn't Ms. Summer Breeze," She cooed sarcastically. "How's that reputation of yours doing?"

"Not good, thanks to you," I continued to growl as I crossed my arm across my chest.

This action wasn't made to make me look furious. It was made so I didn't claw her eyes out right then and there.

"Well, you really need to control your anger, wouldn't want your rep to get any worse," She cackled. "Not like that's possible."

"Right, well, let me just ask you one thing, Natalie. How'd you do it?" I asked, trying to keep my anger in check. "How did you know I wouldn't attack you with my wind right then and there? Why would you take the risk?"

"You really want to know," Natalie commented. "Honestly, it wasn't easy. I had to follow for an entire day. Talk about boring, but you know what they say: _Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer._"

I tried not to blush and the thought of her following me around for the entirety of a day.

"Anyway, I knew you'd be at the Pegasus stable that day because I know for a fact that you always go there when you get upset." Natalie continued. "Then, I just used a manipulation spell to pull your Pegasus down to ground level. After that, I knew you'd blame the accident on me and that you'd be even more upset with me than your were before, thus activating your powers. You were a lot tamer than I thought you'd be though, so I had to use a little taunting, worked like a charm. I knew you wouldn't hurt me though, you're too noble for that." She boasted with a smirk. "After that, well, the rest is history."

I decided to hold my anger for Violet because something that Natalie said caught my attention.

"How did you know I was upset?" I asked curiously, anger subsiding for a moment.

"Because I know I'd be if the guy I was in love with was kissing another girl," Natalie stated smugly.

"You knew I saw you and Connor?" I breathed.

"Of course, I planned it that way." She bragged. "Tell you the truth, Connor was really surprised when I kissed him out of no where. He even pushed me off, but you didn't see that because you were too busy running away and leaving a tornado in your wake."

The wind around us built up.

"…You kissed Connor… just to piss me off?" I questioned as my fist clenched and my jaw tightened.

"Yep," She confirmed. "Are you getting mad, Aiden?"

Instantly, thoughts ran through my head of when I'd yelled at Connor, told him I never wanted to see his face again because I believed he was on Natalie's side. Natalie had driven a blade right through our whole relationship just to get even with me!

My hand flicked to my new knife, ready to cut through her the way she cut through Connor and I, but then it stopped. I took in a deep breath and remembered what was really going on.

And then, I smiled.

This seemed to throw Natalie off a bit until the bushes started rattling behind her. Suddenly, out popped Travis and Morgan with a camera in her hand.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked frantically as she looked from the Hermes' kids back to me with wide eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little deceit." I answered with a smirk of my own.

The two came from out of the bush and returned to my side.

"You sure look good on camera, Natalie," Travis commented cockily.

"I'm sure the whole camp will agree when we show them this tape of you confessing that you lied about everything," Morgan stated.

"You wouldn't dare," She hissed at the two.

"Hello. We're a son and daughter of Hermes." Morgan reminded. "Of course, we would,"

"Give me that tape!" She demanded as she lunged at us.

We deflected her and she went straight into the mud. None of us could stop ourselves from laughing at her now dirty form.

"Give me that tape!" She again commanded.

"Aiden, would you mind holding this for me? Me and Natalie have some old business to take care of," Morgan requested as she gave me the camera.

"Right, we'll leave you two alone then," I stated as Travis and I took off with the camera.

"Stop!" I heard Natalie yell before hearing Morgan lunge at her.

* * *

><p>Travis and I made sure we were out of the forest before we decided to slow down.<p>

"Hey," Travis said through panting breaths. "About what she said about Connor…"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," I replied as I too tried to catch my breath.

"No, that's not what I meant." Travis stated before standing up straight. "Connor and you have been shaky lately. Even I've noticed. But… now you know it was just a misunderstanding,"

"What are you saying?" I questioned.

"I'm saying… No, I'm begging with you to make it right with him." Travis replied as he looked at me with a pleading gaze.

I smiled sympathetically, and the guilt of my argument with Connor that morning was weighed in.

"You're right." I decided. "And I promise I'll make it right with him, but right now, I need to put this in a safe place." I assured as I pointed to the camera.

Travis just nodded before walking off, waving goodbye as he did so. I waved back before I started walking towards my cabin, hoping to find a safe place to put the camera.

When I got to my cabin, my eyes widened. Sitting on the front steps of the Aeolus cabin… was Connor.

"Connor?" I asked as I walked up to him. He sprang up as soon as he saw me.

"Aiden!" Connor said when his eyes met mine.

"Connor, I-" I started to apologize, but for the first time, he was the one to interrupt me.

"No, Aiden, this time, I'm gonna speak and you're gonna listen." He ordered with determined blue eyes. "Aiden, nothing happened between me and Natalie. I mean, she kissed me, but I pushed her off because I honestly don't like her like that. Now, whether you believe me or not, I just need to say-"

I silence him by smashing my lips on his. My hands found there way to the surface of his chest. Connor didn't push away, but he was really taken by surprise by my sudden sow of affection.

The moment could have lasted forever, but then suddenly a scream broke through the spell.

"AHHHH!"

I immediately parted from Connor and terror ran through my veins.

_Morgan!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the 17th chapter of <span>The Daughter of The Wind<span>! Only two or three chapters to go! Till, next weekend, everybody!**

**Please review!**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	18. I Won't Back Down

**Hey everyone! This is the dramatic 18th chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. I hope you all love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, I would go on a shopping spree!**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 18- I Won't Back Down

"That was Morgan…" Connor replied hectically, making the same realization as I did.

"I know," I agreed with a frantic breath. "Let's go!"

I sprinted to the forest, Connor followed after me, and when we got to where I'd left Morgan alone with Natalie a few minute ago, I was shocked at what I saw.

Natalie was on the shoulder of a Hyperborean Giant (I remembered it from _The Big Book of Greek Mythology_)! She had a crazed look in her eyes and she looked more malicious and hazardous than I've ever seen her.

Morgan was cowering on the ground, her feet literally frozen to the dirt.

"Natalie, what in Hades are you doing?" Connor yelled as he and I ran to his sister.

Natalie hadn't noticed either of us until Connor said something, but when he did, the daughter of Hecate turned her malicious smile on me.

"I tried to tell her not to mess with me, but she wanted to fight. So I gave her an opponent." She stated simply.

"How could you send a giant after her! You're a monster!" I yelled at her angrily.

When she heard that, her crazed look suddenly disappeared, and a staid one took its place.

"Put me down," She ordered the giant.

The ferocious creature reached its hand up to its shoulder. Natalie glided into the enormous palm and was lowered down to my height.

"I tell you what," Natalie began as she stepped out of the giant's palm and onto solid ground. "I'll let you and your little thieves go if you give me the tape."

Only in that moment did I realize the camera was still in my hand, waiting to be hidden. I mentally cursed myself for not hiding it when I had the chance.

"D-don't, Aiden!" Morgan stuttered, her feet frozen to the ground.

I didn't need the encouragement.

"No way, this is the only chance I get at having everyone believe me instead of a bitch like you," I growled at her.

"So be it." Natalie decided and with a snap of her fingers, the Hyperborean giant charged at Connor, Morgan and I.

I turned to Morgan to see if she could dodge the giant's charge, but Connor was still trying to thaw out her feet. He wasn't gonna leave her. Neither was I. Immediately, my hand twitched to the knife on my hip.

"I hope this works." I muttered to myself as I unsheathed the blade.

I threw WHIRLWIND straight towards the giant. I knew it was gonna miss until I shot an unconscious gust of wind to back it up. The blade was easily manipulated by the gust and the celestial bronze knife shot right through the Giants throat. The creature disappeared into dust before it even hit the ground.

"Way to go, Dad!" I praised happily as I picked up WHIRLWIND and put it back in its sheath.

"How did you-" Asked Natalie, looking extremely confused.

"Guess it's just your luck, Natalie," I boasted.

Suddenly, I saw something that made my eyes widen. Then, I smirked.

"You know what, Natalie? Here, you can have the camera," I replied as I tossed her the video camera. She caught it with a surprised look on her face.

"Aiden, what are you doing?" Morgan hissed at me.

"Chill, Morgan, it doesn't even matter," I answered.

"You really are an airhead" Natalie commented as she smirked back at me. "You just gave up the only bargaining chip to keep you and your friends safe and the only thing that would get your good name back."

"Not really." I contradicted. "See, I was wrong before. That camera isn't the only thing that will get everyone to believe that you lied about everything you ever said about me."

"Oh really?" Natalie stated threateningly.

I could feel Connor and Morgan's questioning stares on my back.

"Yep," I confirmed proudly. "Just look around you."

Natalie gave me a quizzical look, but regardless looked around. Connor and Morgan did the same. At first they were confused, but then they all seem to make the same realization at once. We weren't alone in this forest.

In the woods, multiple demigods were hiding and watching. They probably heard Morgan's scream and went to check out what was going on like Connor and I had. Fortunately, I only noticed when I went to pick up WHIRLWIND and accidentally saw a half-blood behind a nearby tree.

"When did they…?" Morgan muttered.

"They heard your scream." I answered as I looked back at her.

Morgan blushed at that.

"No… No…" Natalie repeated as she looked at all of them, probably counting the witnesses in her head.

"Turns out, I didn't even need the camera to make you look like a manipulative bitch," I replied.

"Natalie, I believe you owe Ms. Lawrence an apology," said Chiron as he galloped towards us.

The demigods took this moment to come out of their hiding spots.

_Wow, there's a lot more than I expected, _I thought in awe as I watched demigods pop out of bushes and jump down from trees.

Natalie death glared at Chiron and then turned that glare on me.

"If you think you've won, Ms. Summer Breeze, think again," Natalie proclaimed as she snapped her fingers for the second time.

At first, nothing happened. Chiron opened his mouth, about to repeat his earlier order, but before he could utter a breath, the ground started to shake.

"She's summoning more monsters!" I yelled out.

"Summoning? Who said anything about summoning?" Natalie retorted arrogantly. "I led them here,"

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean you-?"

"The Labyrinth?" Connor realized all of a sudden. "You brought them here through the Labyrinth?"

I prayed that Connor wasn't talking about the actual Labyrinth from Ancient Greece, which was probably underneath me like Percy had explained on my first day of camp. Of course, I realized my prayers were in vain when I saw Natalie smirk wider.

"Have you lost your mind, Natalie?" Morgan yelled as Connor still attempted to get her out of the ice. "Those monsters won't know difference between you and us. They'll destroy the camp!"

The ground continued to rumble. Then, instantly, it stopped.

Everyone was still, except Natalie, who looked very proud of her actions. But then…

**BOOM!**

Monsters came charging, breaking tree limbs to get through. Those poor tree nymphs.

"Everyone, scatter!" I yelled.

And I don't know if it was the wind power or the possession of my good name that made them listen, but either way, they obeyed my judgment and scattered.

Demigods ran screaming in different directions. Giants followed after them.

"Come on!" I yelled as I ran towards Morgan and Connor.

"I can't!" Morgan yelled back. Her feet were still frozen.

I took a deep breath and focused hot air around her iced feet and then circulated it until the iced area began to melt. A slight pain burned in the back of my skull until I was finished melting the ice completely.

"Thanks," Morgan stated.

"No prob! Now, let's go!" I shouted.

The three of us ran out of the woods only to see pandemonium taking over the camp.

"Holy…" I breathed as I took in the sights.

Demigods in full battle armors were fighting against giants. Archers were shooting three arrows at a time. Kids were crawling for safety that no longer existed. And Natalie, well, she was nowhere to be found.

Then I saw Percy cutting down giants, him and Annabeth battling back-to-back. A small smile lit my face when I saw that. Those two, even in times of crisis, were perfect for each other.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I yelled as I ran over to them. Connor and Morgan followed curiously.

"Aiden! What's going on?" Annabeth asked as she stabbed a hellhound.

"In a word: Natalie." I answered.

The two rolled their eyes.

"Of course, it would be." Percy muttered under his breath. "And she decides to do this just when Mr. D and the rest of the gods are at the Summer Solstice."

_So that's why Mr. D wasn't here today! _I thought for half a second, then I remembered why I came over.

"Percy, I've got an idea, and I'm gonna need your help," I informed.

"What kind of idea?" Annabeth and Percy asked in unison.

"Percy, I'm gonna blow these giants to the beach. I'm gonna need you to make a tidal wave to wash them into the Long Island Sound." I explained. "Think you and your undersea buddies can take it from there?"

"Uh… yeah, we can take of them once they're under." Percy confirmed. "But what about you? I mean, no offense, but how are you gonna blow all these monsters to the beach?"

"I'm a daughter of Aeolus, It's what I do." I bragged half-heartedly. Honestly, I was just as worried as he was.

"No way, Aiden!" Annabeth dictated. "If you strain yourself too much, you could die."

"Die?" Connor squeaked.

I looked back at his worried blue eyes and then looked to see Morgan's were just as dismayed. They both cared about me so much. But I cared about them more. I cared about Connor and Travis and Morgan and Percy and Annabeth and Chiron and Violet and Grover and a ton of other people here. I couldn't let them get hurt because of Natalie's hatred of me.

"I have to do it." I stated solemnly.

Annabeth stared at me, but then sighed, muttering something under her breath about how stubborn people could be.

"Fine." She stated, almost angrily.

I knew she wasn't mad at me. She was just mad that she couldn't protect me and I honestly understood that kind of anger.

"Thank you," I said before looking at everyone beside Percy. "Now, I need you guys to get everyone in their cabin as quick you possibly can."

Annabeth nodded obediently, Morgan nodded worriedly, and Connor just defiantly stared at me.

"I won't let you do this."

"Connor, this isn't up for debate. Besides, wouldn't you do the same for me?" I asked.

He opened his mouth, but then closed it. That was okay. I already knew what he was gonna say.

"Okay, when you guys get that done, send me a flare or some kind of warning." I notified.

"Got that taken care of," Morgan responded almost immediately.

"Alright, let's go guys. Brake!" And we scattered.

I ran for Half blood hill and stood under Thalia's pine tree. Peleus was asleep, which baffled me at first, but then I paid it no mind as I looked up at the tree.

Thalia's Pine… I heard it was named after a girl who'd risked her life to save her friends. Her father, Zeus, had turned her into a tree so that she wouldn't have to die and got to the Underworld.

I wondered what my father would turn me into if I didn't make it through what I was about to do.

I didn't have time to dwell on that thought though because I'd suddenly heard an ear piercing whistle break through the chaos of camp.

_Guess that's the signal, _I thought as I faced camp.

"Wow, they work fast," I said to myself. Of course, I expected nothing less out of Annabeth.

I closed my eyes and stood tall in front of Thalia's Pine.

"Please Father, help me," I muttered.

All the winds in a twenty mile radius were suddenly pulled towards Half blood hill. The Pine tree swished in the massive wind coming its way, building up behind me. It was time.

Rapidly, the winds, going at 150 mph, tore through Camp Half-Blood. I made sure not to rip trees and strawberry bushes from the ground, but I could feel the creatures getting hit hard, rolling down towards the beach. Of course, the more stubborn monsters stood their ground, facing the wind.

I put a little more force into the winds, but I harder I pushed, the sharper the pain in the back of my skull.

But I couldn't give up.

_"Why did you risk your life to save me? That thing could've taken off your head, but you tackled it anyway," I reminded him. Travis shrugged._

_"Well, I wasn't gonna let you die. That would've just been cruel," he notified. "Plus, we're born heroes. Saving people is what we do best,"_

I wouldn't give up.

_"Because you're the good guy. Good guy always wins."_

Too many people were counting on me.

_Then I turned to my team, covered in blue plumes, as they celebrated._

_"Way to go, Aiden!" Percy replied as he high-fived me. "You really pulled through,"_

I refused to let them down. The winds blasted. They ripped through the ground, tore through leaves, and pushed every creature bigger than a satyr back. However, the pain began engulfing me.

_I will not tire. I will not falter. And I will not fail, _I promised myself as the images of my friends played through my head. _My home is at stake. My family is at stake._

And with one final blast, one final gust, I felt every beast and monster go flying towards the beach. And then, from my place on Half blood hill, I watched as a huge wave came up and crashed down on the monsters.

I smiled. Those monsters didn't have a chance now.

Then I heard footsteps, but before I could see who was coming, my vision began to blur. The pain engulfing my entire body ached and would not lessen. I had no energy left for me to scream in agony so my body fell forward and hit the grass underneath me.

"AIDEN!" I heard Connor yell.

And when I heard that, I was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>WAIT!<strong>

**Before you guys (especially you American ones) go off onto another story or go back to whatever you were doing before you saw that I updated…**

**Today was one of the saddest days in America. Fire fighters, Police officers, EMTs, and Paramedics lost their lives trying to save others. They were true heroes and all I want is to dedicate this story chapter to them.**

***A moment of silence***

**Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Till next weekend! Please review!**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	19. Blowing Away Storms

**This is the 19th chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. I hope you all enjoyed it. And I'm really glad that so many of you liked the 9/11 add-in in the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, I would go scuba diving!**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 19- Blowing Away Storms

_I walked upon the sun lit clouds floating across the sky._

…_What was going on?_

_The last thing, I remembered was Connor yelling my name and now I was flying. _

_My eyes widened slightly as I remembered. Then they went sober. _

"_That's right… I passed out." I muttered to myself. _

"_Sure did," A familiar voice replied. _

_I turned around swiftly and gave a small smile to who I saw behind me. Aeolus, clad in a sky colored suit. My father._

"_Hey, Dad," I greeted contently. _

"_Hello, Aiden," The god spoke with his soft white hair blowing in the breeze as he walked up to me. "It's good to see you again."_

"_It's good to see you too, but…" I looked back at the clouds underneath my feet. "What's going on?"_

"_You really strained yourself, Aiden," Aeolus stated matter-of-factly. My jaw dropped. _

"_I'm not dead, am I?" I asked desperately. A small smile lit his face. _

"_No, no, my dear," He laughed. Subconsciously, I noticed I laughed the exact same way._

"_Good," I muttered as I breathed a sigh of relief. "So then what's happening?" _

"_You're resting up," He answered. "This is your dream. And Morpheus let me in because he owed me a favor."_

"_Oh…" I murmured. _

"_Come, sit." He invited as he sat down on the soft cloud._

_I warily sat next to him, wondering how the clouds managed to hold us up._

"_Look," he instructed as he pointed down. _

_I did and then I gasped. There, underneath us, was Camp Half-Blood in all its glory. _

_I smiled. My home was safe. _

"_I am so proud of you, my daughter," Aeolus praised. "You risked your life to save those who were important to you."_

"_Yeah, well, I had a pretty good trainer." I commented. _

"_Yes, how is grandfather doing?" He questioned. _

"_Oh, he's doing fine for a centaur that keeps having his camp turned into Chicago," I replied. _

_My father frowned. "My dearest daughter, you are not are chaotic as you think,"_

_I smiled weakly. "Do you ever loose control? When you let your emotions get the better of you?"_

_My father gave a weak smile as well._

"_Who do you think created Tornado Alley?" He joked poorly. Then he looked back down at me. "But you're not me. You're half-mortal."_

"_What does that have to do with me loosing control of my powers? If anything shouldn't that be because I'm half-immortal?" I questioned, confused. _

"_No. Aiden, it's good that you're mortal because, and please don't divulge this to any of the other Olympians, mortals are smarter than we are. Mortals can learn from their mistakes in a day, it takes us years. Mortals know when to cut their losses, they know their limits. Olympian Gods don't believe they have any." Aeolus explained. "You can control yourself, I can not." _

_I stared at him with a shocked expression, trying to let what he said sink in. _

"_Truth is…" he continued. "I'm proud to have fathered a half-blood hero like you, through your good moments and bad." _

_Tears pricked the corners of my hazel eyes as I wrapped my arms around my father, something he was clearly not expecting. Regardless of his shock, he awkwardly returned the embrace. _

"_Thank you," I whispered into his chest. _

"_Y-yes, well, you should be getting back to Camp Half-Blood." Aeolus stammered. "I'm sure a lot of people down there are looking forward to seeing your eyes open."_

"_How long have I been out?" I asked as I let go of him._

_He shrugged. "About a week or so,"_

"_A week?" I gasped._

"_My point exactly." My father stated. "Maybe next time you won't strain yourself as much."_

_And only then did I notice. _

_He had been worried about me. That's why he came into my dreams. He wanted to know if I was okay._

_I smiled. "Thanks, Dad. Promise I won't do it again."_

_Aeolus sighed. "Oh, but my daughter, if I know you as well as I think I do, when a crisis arises, your powers will too. Next time though, they won't just take your hair color."_

_I wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but he put a hand on my shoulder and said: "It was great seeing you, even if it wasn't in reality." Then his entire body started to shine._

_My eyes immediately closed so I wouldn't turn to dust. _

When they opened, I was no longer sitting on a cloud way above Camp Half-Blood. I was in the big house infirmary. Percy was dozing off in the chair next to my bed.

I smiled at that. _Of course, he wouldn't leave, I mean, wasn't loyalty his fatal flaw?_

"Percy," I called. My voice was so hoarse, it barely came out louder than a whisper and only after speaking, did I realize how dry it was.

"Percy," I called a little louder.

This time his body reacted to my voice. He shuffled in his chair before opening his eyes and when they opened, he had to keep from shouting.

"Aiden!" Percy gasped. He jumped out of his seat and threw his arms around me.

I hugged him back. "Guess you missed me, huh?"

"More than missed you. Seriously, when you went into that coma, I thought it was all my fault. If I could have made another hurricane so that you wouldn't have had to push yourself-"

"Don't even, Percy. It was my plan. My responsibility." I interrupted. "Besides, I saw that tidal wave you brought up,"

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well, the whole camp saw you literally blow all those monsters away."

I gave him a grateful smile for that.

"Well, I see you're up," The daughter of Apollo from before said as she walked into the room. She was holding a sliver tray with a glass of nectar on it.

"Yep," I replied, my voice still hoarse.

"Well, you're in tip top shape, so you can leave anytime you want." She informed me before handing me the glass.

"Thanks," I responded as I took the nectar from her.

I gulped down the nectar and it tasted like my mom's homemade brownies. How I'd missed that taste.

When the glass was emptied, I was about to set it on the table, but then I saw my reflection in it and my eyes widened considerably.

"No way," I uttered.

"What?" Percy and the Daughter of Apollo asked, alarmed.

"My hair…" I gasped as I looked back at them. "It's white. All white."

They both sighed of relief.

"Jeez, I thought it was something serious." Percy sighed.

"My hair isn't serious?" I exclaimed incredulously. Percy then went from relieved to scared again.

"No, I mean, it is! It's just, you've been out for about a week and I've kind of gotten used to it." Percy immediately reacted.

"You mean it's been this way since I passed out in front of Thalia's pine?" I inquired.

"Yeah," The medic answered. "You got a fierce headache before you passed out, right?"

I nodded.

"That was probably caused by the hair follicles painfully changing their pigmentation." She informed as she ran a hand through my completely white hair.

"Uh…" I said dumbly.

"Basically, your hair's permanently white, but on the bright side, you won't be getting those headaches anymore," The girl stated cheerfully.

"Well, that's good, I guess" I replied as I spun my legs from underneath the hospital bed covers so that I could stand up.

Unfortunately, as soon as I stood up, I accidentally stumbled into Percy.

"Wow," Percy said as he caught me.

"Sorry," I apologized as he stood me up right.

"S'okay," he muttered.

"Don't worry, a little dizziness is usual," The Daughter of Apollo assured. "You should still probably get a bite of lunch though."

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving," I joked as my stomach growled.

* * *

><p>"So what's been going on since my coma?" I asked Percy as we walked to the mess hall.<p>

"We're rebuilding some damage the monsters left behind." Percy explained. "No one's seen Natalie, but Morgan's searching for her. Those two go way back you know. Used to be best friends."

"Really?" I questioned, awestruck.

"Yeah, but then Natalie stole this magic wand from Morgan's mom's museum and blamed it on her. Ever since then, the two have been mortal enemies." Percy notified. "The whole camp knows that story."

"Wow…" I muttered.

_So that's what happened to Morgan… _I thought to myself. _No wonder she didn't want to tell me. _

Percy and I continued our stroll until we reached the mess hall.

As soon as we walked in, everyone stopped eating and stared at me, jaws dropping, and in return, I looked at all the faces gaping at mine. Did they all have to stare like that? I mean, _everyone_ was staring, even the satyrs and nymphs.

I almost expected some to start glaring at me, but, suddenly, through the stares and glances, a single pair of hands began to clap and slowly, but surely, the rest of the demigods followed, yelling out my name!

"Way to go, Aiden!"

"Yeah, you really came through!"

"It was so awesome what you did!"

"I'm sorry we doubted you!"

Even Percy joined in and applauded.

"Thanks," I breathed and happiness took over my entire being as I watched them all clap for me.

And a single person stood up. Connor.

"Aiden," he mouthed. I couldn't hear his voice over the applause, but I could read his lips.

I smiled at him.

Apparently he took that as an invitation because he got up from the seat next to his brother and ran towards me.

I opened my arms, and the boy all but tackled me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around in his embrace. When he put me back down on the ground a goofy smile was plastered to his face.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he pleaded.

"I'll try," I joked.

He only chuckled before leaning down and crashing his lips on mine.

The applause got even louder and I could faintly hear the Hermes Cabin wolf whistling and the Aphrodite cabin "Aw"-ing at us. I didn't care about that though.

All that mattered right now was the wind and the smell of Connor's citrus aftershave.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the 19th chapter of <span>The Daughter of the Wind<span>. Don't worry! It wasn't the last chapter. I'm gonna post the last one next week!**

**I hope you all loved this chapter as much as I did! Please review!**

**Yours truly,**

**The Victorian**


	20. Epilogue

**This *sniff* is the last chapter of The Daughter of the Wind. I *sob* hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJaTO. If I did, someone would actually pay attention to the little add-ins I put in the Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of the Wind<p>

Chapter 20- Epilogue

_A few weeks later…_

Connor and I were walking towards the docks, our finger intertwined, as the sun's rays shined down on us.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and have lunch with everyone before you go?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, it's kind of rude to keep _him_ waiting, don't you think?" Connor joked.

I shrugged. He had a point.

"You just want to keep me around for your own selfish needs, don't you?" He requested with a seductive smirk.

"Oh, you know me all too well," I replied before leaning up and kissing his lips. He lips curled into a smile as I did so.

Once our lips parted, we continued our stroll until we saw a figure waiting for us on the edge of the dock. Connor and I both smiled brightly. Neither of us had seen _that _figure in a month.

"Dad," Connor greeted as we walked up to him.

"Hello, Connor," Hermes acknowledged cheerfully. And then he looked over at me. "Hello, Aiden."

"It's been a while, Lord Hermes." I greeted back.

"Yes, it has." He looked down at our intertwined fingers. "But I see good things have been going on since then."

Connor and I both lit up red, and looked anywhere other than Hermes' smug face. Regardless of our embarrassment though, we still refused to let go of the other's hand.

Hermes noticed this, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw his smirk widened with pride.

"Right, well," the Olympian began. "Connor, we should get going."

"Sure." Connor said to his father, but he was looking at me.

"Oh, go on, I'll be fine without you for a couple hours." I promised jocosely.

He smiled, took a step towards me, and leaned down but only enough to leave a small gap between us.

"Actually," He muttered, when his face was only inches from mine. "I was wondering if _I'd_ be fine without _you_."

This comment caused my face to redden, but I smiled nonetheless before closing the gap between out mouths.

"Alright, come on now," Hermes teased. "He's not going off to war."

As our lips disconnected, Connor looked down at me.

"Pick this up later?" He suggested alluringly.

"I'll be waiting." I answered.

And with that, Connor jogged over to his father who put a gracious hand on his shoulder. The teen waved at me one last time before he started to glow along with Hermes. I quickly looked away when they got too bright. When the glow vanished, so had they.

* * *

><p>I walked over to the Mess Hall when I heard Chiron blow the conch horn signaling it was time for lunch. Percy and Annabeth decided to join me.<p>

"-so then she left me there, staring into space, while flanks of telekhines were coming after me." Percy laughed.

"And that's the story of our first kiss." Annabeth finished.

"Wow, so guys are one of those 'kiss-me-because-we-may-never-see-each-other-again' couples." I concluded.

They lightly blushed at my conclusion, but didn't particularly argue with it.

"Anyway," Annabeth started, trying to change the topic. "How're you and Connor doing?"

"Fine, I just saw him leave with Hermes a little while ago," I informed them.

Percy chuckled. "I remember the first time I met Hermes. I thought he was a lost jogger."

"Me too!" I laughed. "But he's a really cool guy."

Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Oh, that reminds me," I stated. "Hermes's still think he owes me one."

"Why?" Annabeth questioned.

"Because I saved Travis that one time." I answered.

"Dude, a god owes you! That's awesome!" Percy exclaimed excitedly. "You can get a wicked awesome gift if you want!"

"But there's nothing I want." I reacted.

"Well, you better think of something." Percy replied as we walked into the mess hall.

We all entered at once and then went our separate ways for lunch.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Annabeth and I headed to the armory. She'd been teaching me how to use knives. Normally, I'd just use the wind to guide the knife, but Annabeth thinks it's better for me to actually know how to use a knife in case a situation were to pop up.<p>

"No, you're holding it wrong!" Annabeth yelled.

"Like this?" I called back as I switched positions.

"Better." Annabeth claimed before attacking me again.

I drilled with my knife, _WHIRLWIND_, for hours until I nearly passed out. Knife handling is a lot harder than it looks. You could either really hurt your opponent or really hurt yourself.

After training, I watched Annabeth practice by herself while I sat on the side of the Arena, my back against its clay walls.

Suddenly, Mrs. O'Leary came bounding in, Percy on her back!

"Hey!" He greeted from the top of the hellhound.

"Hey, Percy," Annabeth responded as she walked up and petted Mrs. O'Leary.

Percy jumped down from his pet and pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss. Mrs. O'Leary, probably feeling like a third wheel, perched herself next to me.

I welcomed the pooch. I honestly couldn't believe I'd been scared of her a month or two ago. She was just like any other dog… you know, besides to hugeness and the fact that she was literally from hell.

"I know," I lulled to her as I petted the side of her face. "They can be so lovey-dovey at times."

The overgrown dog barked in agreement.

"You almost sound jealous," A voice said from above me.

I looked up from my sitting position to see Connor staring down at me.

"Connor!" I acknowledged, happily surprised.

"Hey," He greeted as he sat next to me, opposite to Mrs. O'Leary.

I looked around for a couple of seconds.

"What are you looking for?" Connor asked.

"I'm looking for Hermes. Usually, he stops to say 'Hi'," I explained.

"Oh yeah, he wanted to," Connor informed. "But he said there was something he had to take care of."

"Oh," I muttered before looking back at him. "Well, how was being an Olympian mailman?"

"Fun… until we tried to deliver these flowers to Artemis. They were like Venus fly tracks, but instead of flies…" He gulped. "…they ate guys."

"Ouch," I winced.

"Yeah," Connor agreed as he flinched at the memory.

"Well, at least, you're back safe and sound," I assured.

"Were you worried?" He asked smugly.

I pecked his lips. "Of course I was,"

"Well, then I'm sorry I made you worried." He apologized as he pressed his forehead to mine and locked the gaze of his blue eyes with my hazel ones.

Have I ever mentioned how much I love his eyes?

"Look who's getting all lovey-dovey now," Percy commented as he saw us.

This caused both Connor and I to laugh at the irony as Percy walked over to us. He ran his hand over the top of Mrs. O'Leary's head.

"Either of you guys wanna go Pegasus flying?" he inquired.

"Sounds like fun to me. I haven't seen Violet since what? This morning," I joked.

"Just come on,"

Connor got off the ground first then politely helped me up to my feet as well.

"Annabeth, you wanna come with?" I asked as Percy, Connor and I started to head out of the Arena.

"Nah, I've still got some training to do, plus, someone's gotta watch Mrs. O'Leary while you guys are in the skies," She reasoned.

"Alright then," I agreed. "Later, Annabeth!"

* * *

><p>As we walked to the Pegasus stables, we saw Travis and Katie talking amiably.<p>

"I take it, they're finally together," I observed.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Connor agreed.

"Good, it's about time." Percy added.

"Well, what's been going on with the other child of Hermes? How's Morgan?" I asked with a concerned tone.

"Still on the search for Natalie," Connor stated almost angrily. "I wish she wouldn't try so hard. The girl can really hold a grudge."

"Well yeah, Natalie ruined her old livelihood," I reminded but my words contradicted my heart.

In actuality, I missed Morgan. She was one of the only girls in camp that actually believed I was innocent. She was one of the only ones who stood by my side through thick and thin. I mean, I got why she was so set on finding Natalie, I knew what it was like to hate someone that ruined years of your life, but still… I missed her.

Connor seemed to sense my sadness and reacted by comfortingly placing his arm around my shoulders. I smiled as the contact as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ugh, now I feel like the third wheel," Percy complained.

"Hey, what can I do?" I laughed. "A son of Hermes stole my heart."

Connor kissed the top of my head because of my comment.

"Hey what's going on over there?" asked Percy as we passed the front gate of Camp.

There, in front of the gate, was a parked taxi and one of the backseat doors opened to reveal a boy who could have been 10 or 11 years old. He had platinum blonde hair and silver eyes.

"Is it another son of Athena?" questioned Connor. The three of us all walked over to take a closer look.

The boy shuffled nervously from the cab when he saw us, but the moment he crossed into camp boarders, my jaw dropped.

_No way. _I thought as I looked at the image floating a foot above the child's head. Several campers stared and gawked. Even Connor's eyes became as wide as mine because above the boy's head was the image of… a tornado.

"He's… he's a son of Aeolus," Percy breathed, as awestruck as I was.

"Yeah…" I said wistfully as I walked up to the boy.

I squatted down to his height.

"M-my name's Emory." the boy stuttered anxiously as he clutched the sash of his white backpack. Seeing how adorably scared he was created a content smile on my face.

"Hi, Emory, my name's Aiden," I introduced soothingly.

"So _you're_ Aiden," the boy confirmed before he started digging through his backpack. I watched him curiously as he pulled out a white card. "The cab driver wanted me to give this to you."

I opened the card and had to hold back a chuckle at what I read in perfect ancient Greek.

_I never forget to repay my debts._

_~Lord Hermes_

I looked back to the silver-eyed boy with a smile glued to my face.

"Well, Emory, welcome to your new home," I greeted as I reached out a hand.

My brother lifted a shaky hand from his side and placed it in mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the last chapter of <span>The Daughter of The Wind<span>. I hope you all loved this story because I know that I definitely loved writing it. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Please Review!**

**Forever and Always,**

**The Victorian**


End file.
